


Champagne

by Unicorn1212



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human, Sweet Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn1212/pseuds/Unicorn1212
Summary: A somewhat sweet take on Hades and Persephone that takes place in the here and now. They’re not gods, simply human - just like us. Let’s fall in love, out of love and everything in between.
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Persephone/Hermes
Comments: 67
Kudos: 155





	1. Champs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything, I am NOT a writer ...I’m super afraid but pumped! Hope you all enjoy!

“C’mon Seph, you haven’t gone out since that asshole...” Artemis hesitated to continue, “... just come with. I don’t want to go alone, and you could use a distraction.” Persephone thought it over, taking her bottom lip in her teeth. Artemis was right, she had not gone out since she found out that Adonis had cheated on her yet again. He had done it so many times before but Persephone promised she would not take him back this time.

“Fine, but you CANNOT leave me alone to mingle like you always do” Persephone warned. Artemis crossed her heart with her fingers signaling an unspoken promise. “At what time is the party?” “Let’s leave at 7,” Artemis answered practically self combusting from happiness. It had been 8 months since Persephone and Adonis broke up and this was the first time Persephone was leaving the house for something other than work.

Persephone looked at the clock to check the time, ran up the stairs and jumped in the shower. Persephone contemplated whether she should wash her hair, _Ugh, It’s a party, I have to_. Persephone stepped in the shower, got out, dried off and got ready. As she was blow drying her hair she started humming a little tune, did her make up and stepped into an emerald green dress that her mother had bought for herself in Paris in the 70s. Persephone had been obsessed with it ever since she can remember, the simplicity of the dress and how breathtakingly beautiful her mother looked in it. The dress complimented Persephone’s olive skin tone and dark eyes, and it took exact 19 years for Persephone to finally got her mother to agree to let her have it. The dress was a tad too short stopping right at mid thigh, it was really simple but her mother always said that less was more; however, on Persephone the dress was tight showing off enough curves to make a anyone’s imagination run wild and made her legs look a mile long regardless of her short frame. _Gosh, I love this dress_. It also helped that Adonis seemed to lose his breath every time he saw her in it, and this night was about finally sticking it to the self serving fuck boy. While putting on her brown, velvet, pointed toe pumps she realized that she had not thought about Adonis for a full 2 hours - _fuck, just thought of him by default. Ok, no more thinking about him as of now!_ Persephone’s took her long brown hair out of the pony tail and let it fall right above the small of her back, she considered a pixie cut before but knew her mother would kill her “Your hair is the first thing people notice about you, it’s like your crown” her mother drilled in her head every night as she brushed Persephone’s long locks. Persephone sighed as she grabbed her clutch, one last look in the mirror and left her room.

As Persephone descended the stairs to the living room she saw Artemis talking to Hermes. Artemis was wearing a long black sequenced dress and her long blonde hair flowed down her back. Persephone could not hear what they were saying but knew that Artemis was laying it down on Hermes. Demeter, Persephone’s mother, always said that Artemis was “spunky” as she would scrunched her nose when she would say it p, like it twisted her stomach but Persephone knew that what her mother really meant was “ladies do not talk or act like Artemis. ” Persephone rolled her eyes as she thought of her mother’s ridiculous words. Artemis was a badass, Persephone always wanted to be as outspoken as her.

“Fuck,” Hermes murmured under his breath as his pupils dilated to take in more of his beautiful roommate as she descended down the stairs. Artemis followed Hermes’ blue eyes to Persephone and screamed when she got a glimpse of Persephone . “You. Look. Incredible!” She squealed in a pitch that made Hermes cringe. Persephone blushed whispering out a thanks, and before she knew it Artemis dragged her out of the house to the Uber waiting for them. Persephone shrugged a silly face and small, shy, wave goodbye at Hermes who stood there stupefied, running a hand through his gold locks as he thought about how breathtaking Persephone looked and kicking himself for not having told her so...and for not being cool enough to earn an invitation to this party. “Please don’t pick anyone up at that party, please only let there be old ugly guys, please let her come home to me after an uneventful, boring night. Please let her fall in love with me” lovestruck Hermes prayed in a whisper as he watched the Uber drive away as his entire heart belonged to the brown hair beauty in the backseat wearing a show stopping green dress.

As hybrid sedan they were riding in wizzed through traffic, the driver kept eyeing Persephone, and at one point she swore he licked his lips. _Gods, please let this ride end already. Why did I agree to this party? I could’ve stayed home with Hermes playing video games and eating cookies_. Her heart warmed a little at the thought of Hermes. _NO! What are you doing? Hermes is you friend. Quit it. Why am I feeling this?_ Persephone’s spiral was cut short when Artemis started yelling at the driver - “hey asshole, do you get paid to drive or to eye fuck your riders? Keep your eyes on the road if you don’t want me to call the cops on your creepy ass.” That was the last the driver looked at them. When they arrived to their destination Artemis let out a very sweet sarcastic thanks over her shoulder to the driver as a final nail on the “fuck you” coffin she had put him in. “I hate these creeps in Olympia that think that just because you’re a woman they can they do whatever they want with no repercussions.” Persephone nodded agreeing with her best friend.

As they stepped into the party Persephone sighed, it was exactly as she knew it would be, stuffy. Within five minutes Artemis did exactly what she said she wouldn’t do, leave Persephone behind to mingle with other people. They had barely been at the party and Persephone could feel a headache starting to form. As the waiter passed around champagne, Persephone took two glasses - _if I have to be at this stuffy ass party, I might as well be drunk_ \- she brought the sleek glass to he lips taking a sip of the fine champagne - _and it might as well be something expensive._ Persephone closed her eyes as she let the alcohol penetrate her tastebuds. This is going to be a long ass night. sip..

“That good, huh?” She heard a deep husky voice from behind her. “Excuse me?” Persephone yelped, she was caught off guard and was still cagey from the ride. “The champagne? You seem to enjoy it...” Persephone was trying to formulate a response but had to take in this guy entirely starting from the bottom up. Feet - huge. Tall, towered over Persephone, _really? being that tall is just damn pretentious_ \- she was incredibly insecure about her height. Strong - you could tell he worked out. Rich based on his impeccably crisp black Italian suit. Black hair with hints of gray - _wait, are those highlights_? _They’re too perfectly placed_. Persephone met his eyes, she lost herself for a moment, perfectly blue guarded by black rimmed glasses. His entire face seemed perfectly designed after probably the most handsome Greek god that ever might have existed, and his perfectly lined sparkling white teeth smiled down on her from perfectly formed lips that was nestled between a perfectly combed and groomed beard. Whoever made him took time and pride in their work, she admitted to herself.

As Persephone came to, after what seemed like a lifetime, she scoffed playfully clutching her invisible pearls as to seem offended, “are you trying to call me an alcoholic? How dare you? ” He smiled bashfully, shrugged and said “I don’t blame you, these parties are so painful you have to numb the pain with alcohol.” Persephone giggled with an approving nod as she slowly brought the her glass to her lips. He stared. Persephone could hear her heart pounding, _what is happening?_

“Aidoneus” he raised his own champagne glass to her almost as if hiding behind it. “Kore,” she smiled, and he took her hand to shake. As their hands met they instantly lost each other in an electric rush that took over their bodies. For a moment, they were the only ones in the room.


	2. Beaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades POV. he sees Persephone for the first time at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the following are referenced: domestic violence, sexual acts/thoughts. Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> PS I do NOT share Hades’s views on spray tans. These are his views and his views alone. 
> 
> PPS lots of cursing 🤬

Hades readied himself for the night. He donned his usual black suit, crisp white shirt but this time he exchanged the tie for a bow tie.  _ Gotta look civilized and all. _

He groaned as he reached down to put on his shoes, Minthe always had a way of leaving him in pain after sex, to the point he didn’t even enjoy doing it anymore. She scratched, bit, hit and bounced on him in a vengeful way not a sexy domineering way...like she was mad, like she hated him. In reality, she was simply trying to show him who was boss. She was trying to seduce him into staying home but he wouldn’t budge, his attendance at this party was expected.

Hades stood up, looked at himself in the mirror as he started slickinghis hair back. He caught glimpse of the white strands that had taken residence on the side of his head, “getting old huh pal?” he asked himself, wincing at the thought. It was one of Minthe’s constant insults - grandpa, old timer, fucking dirty old skeeze... He was not ashamed of his age but when she said it, it was to belittle him. He shook his head letting the thoughts dissipate. 

As he started styling his beard, he giggled at the short shade of hair covering half of his face. The party tonight was to celebrating Hades’ father, Cronus. The Gods brothers threw the party every year, people thought they were doing it in respect for their father but in reality they were celebrating the fact he finally died- it meant they were finally free. So, the brothers would do something their abusive father despised, the party in itself would’ve been enough since Cronus hated celebrating anything, butfive years ago during a drunken brunch the brothers decided to kick it up a notch by wearing and doing things their father truly hated...was it healthy? Hell no, but it was their fucked up way of dealing with the fucked up hand they were dealt. This year Hades grew a beard, in commemoration of the beating he received from his father for having the slightest five o clock shade when he was 17. Poseidon was wearing sandals to remind himself of the time his father punched him in the face for coming back from a beach trip with sandals at his feet. Zeus grew out his hair for that time that his father shaved him bald for missing his biweekly haircut appointment. 

_ Fucking abusive, controlling prick _ , was a thought Hades had after every single memory of his childhood. 

As Hades made his way to the closet to check on Minthe, he caught glimpse of her incredibly inappropriate red dress she was wearing. The dress was too short, stopping right at the bottom of her ass,and had cut outs along her see giving tiny glimpses of her perfectly sculpted pale belly. The dress was hideous but Hades knew it probably cost him a fortune. Her long slim pale legs were shimmering with some sort of glitter and her feet were stuffed into a pair of “fuck me” high peep toe heels. 

Hades sighed, placing two finger between his eyes to grip the bridge of his nose. “Minthe, I - you cannot wear that to the party, my business partners are going to be there, my brother and their families will be there.” He was annoyed and his toned warned her. Everyone who was anyone came to this party. Apparently his father was incredibly well liked despite abusing his kids behind closed doors . _If they only knew_ _,_ Hades always thought. 

As she put her fiery red hair into a bun, Minthe narrowed her eyes at him and hissed, “I’m not going to your stupid party, I am going out for drinks with Thetis.” 

“What the fuck, Minthe? I told you that you had to come with me. You know this party is important.” 

“I don’t care Hades, I want to have fun. I’m not going to sit at a stupid ass party to watch the fucked up way you all celebrate your father - who, by the way, gave you three everything you wanted and allowed you to have the life you have now. I’m not dealing with the self serving pity party you and your brothers like to throw each other each year masked as a bash.” Minthe’s poison flowed out from her lips encircling Hades. “And if I’m being really honest, I hate your entire family so I have no desire to be at a party with them. I’m sick and tired of them and I’m sick and tired of you.” 

Minthe’s words cut him like a knife. Hades knew that this was her way of starting a fight so she could do whatever she wanted tonight with no repercussions. He would not give her the satisfaction, with that he turned around and started to leave. The corner of his eyes stinging as the telltale sign of tears were building up. They were not tears of sadness, but anger that boiled within Hades for putting up with Minthe’s shit. He stormed down the stairs grabbing his keys, wallet and glasses. 

Hades’s engine roared as he sped to the party, his fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles went white. When he was a few blocks from the party venue, he breathed until he felt himself relax. The venue was a museum that Hades could see from his office which was located in the tallest building of all Olympia. As he pulled up to the front, he gave one last look into the rearview mirror, opened his door and handed the keys to the young valet waiting by his door. 

As Hades walked through the lobby, and up the stairs his stomach tightened. He could hear the muffled sound of music and voices and he sighed.  _ Ugh, I should’ve stayed home with his dogs reading a book.Minthe was right, this was stupid. _ As he was turning around towards the front door descending down the spiral stairs to a sweet escape, he heard a soft voice calling his name, “uncle Hades?” 

_Fuck, there’s no escaping now_.. ”Hebe, hi princess” he got down on his knees to hug his favorite niece, picking her up and making his way into the party. “Did you bring me a present?” Hebe asked, a grin on her face. 

“I sure did” he put his niece down and he took out a little ring box which contained a small ring with a butterfly shaped stone that he had designed for his niece. Hebe excitedly hopped away. As Hades scanned the room he saw the usuals, his brothers with their spouses, his nieces and nephews, employees and business partners. The room was perfectly decorated, he expected nothing less from Hera and people seemed to be enjoying the music and food....and booze. 

Hades made his way to his family and out of the corner of his eyes he caught a breathtaking sight in green. Her brown hair flowing in the wind as if she had a fan sitting in front of her . _Fuck_ , he thought as he stared at her, stupefied. The first thing he noticed was her smile as she looked around, her smile was so bright it nearly blinded him. Her dress showing everything and nothing at the same time. It was tastefully hugging every curve in a way that made Hades dizzy just looking at her. Her legs, fuck her legs, perfectly tanned peaking out of her dress into the pointy brown pumps.  _ You have got to be kidding me.  _ She was short, so tiny, she could fit perfectly anywhere. She practically radiated in that dress, putting the sun to shame. He caught hereyes for a millisecond, and she looked away her smile never fading. She was perfect,  _ who is she?  _ His thoughts screaming at him. 

Hades gripped his chest and groaned as he felt his brother’s hand on his shoulder, “what are you staring at creep? ” The spell unbroken by the intrusion. Poseidon smiled right behind Hades’s ear. Zeus handed his eldest brother a glass of champagne while Poseidon followed Hades’ eyes to the long haired beauty in green. “Ahhhh” the younger brother caught on. Zeus followed his older sibling’s eyes, “who is  **that** little vixen? I’ve never seen her before. She’s absolutely delectable” Hades glared at him, warning him,  _ stay away .  _ He had no idea why he felt a sudden rush of jealousy as his brothers eyes were glued to her.

“Hey now,” Zeus put his hands up as if to show he meant not trouble, “look, she’s with Artemis. We can find out who she is.” 

“Where is Minthe?" Poseidon, who lacked any tact and sense of timing,asked...instantly regretting his question when he saw the pain in his brother’s eyes. “She’s sorry she couldn’t make it,” Hades answered as he tilted back his glasstaking it all in one gulp. His brothers knew what that meant, through the years they had learned and decided to change the conversation. 

Hades was led through the crowd by his brothers in order to greet their family and friends as he desperately searched for the beautiful woman but his search was futile, she vanished. As he thought about resigning, his eyes went to the corner, there she was standing all alone with two champagne glasses in hand, she took a sip and sighed with closed eyes as she tasted the champagne. Hades continued to watch her as she gulped down the rest of her glass. This brought a smile to his face and an uncontrollable sense of urgency to talk to her. 

He left the group mid conversation. _ What am I doing, I can’t just talk to her. _

It was as if his mind and body were two separate entities, his body hurried towards his destination. 

_WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING? I CAN TURN AROUND NOW SHE HASN’ T SEEN ME. PLEASE TURN AROUND_.  His legs ignored his pleas. He was a moth to her flame. 

“That good, huh?” He heard his husky voice say.  _Smooth, Hades, real smooth_. 

“Excuse me?” She yelped with a little jump, she seemed nervous. 

_ Fuck, I scared her .  Fuck, how can she be even prettier up close? It is humanly impossible  _

“The champagne? You seem to enjoy it...” he croaked. _ Nice save asswipe,  he internally rolled his eyes at himself.  _

_ You basically just outed yourself as a creep. Why don’t you just tell her - Oh hey pretty lady, I’ve been staring at you like the creep that I am and saw you down that glass of champagne! Are you miserable here? Cause like, same.  _

She stared intensely at him, sizing him up and down. Studying him, inspecting him before saying another word. 

He studied her too. She dark brown eyes, blushing cheeks from alcohol. Her lips were perfectly swollen and stained red, a quick glance and he saw no stain on her glass, he concluded that it was her natural lip color.  _Fuck, control yourself!_ Freckles kissed her cheeks, chest and shoulders. Her skin looked like she had been in a love affair with the sun and it decided to give her the most perfectly natural tan throughout her entire body, it wasn’t that sprayed shit that Minthe wore that left stains all over his shirts, sheets and towels.

Hades felt a tightening in his groin. _ God, I’m such a pervert.  _

She continue to study him. A smiled signaled that he had passed the visual inspection and his heart felt like it skipped a beat 

She gasped, dramatically clutching her chest “Are you trying to call me an alcoholic? How dare you? ”

He smiled bashfully, thanking whomever out there that she had a sense of humor.

He shrugged and said “I don’t blame you, these parties are so painful you have to numb the pain with alcohol.”

She nodded. 

“Aidoneus” he raised his own champagne glass to her almost as if hiding behind it.“Kore,” she smiled, andhe took her hand to shake. As he held her hand he felt an energy surge through him and he lost himself for what felt like eternity.  _ Well , I’m fucked _ _._


	3. Slow Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about it...

The crazy electricity that rushed through both of their bodies only intensified when she stared deeply into his eyes.

“Or Hades, your choice, I go by both names.” He said, still holding her hand, lost in her eyes.

“Hades,” Persephone smiled. After what seemed like a few minutes she tilted her head.

“Oh sorry” Hades croaked. He let go of her hand. It left Persephone feeling empty, wanting, longing for that spark she felt. Persephone could not understand what was happening. Her eyes are glued to his, unable to look away, a force pulling her deeper and deeper into him.

“Kore, tell me about yourself, where are you from? What do you do? What are your hobbies?” Hades rested his chin on his fist, showing the woman in front of him that he was completely invested in what she had to say, regardless of how creepy he sounded. There was an incessant urge to know more about her.

Persephone lit up, practically glowing. This incredibly good-looking guy, who seemed to have a great sense of humor, is interested in knowing thing about her. However, he was still a stranger. Persephone knew she should be cautious but there was something about him… she transfixed, bewitched. _Caution be damned._

“Well, I am from Sicily. I am a lawyer. love plants.” She blushed; he could tell it was not from the alcohol.

“Love plants?” He raised his eyebrows, amusement twitching the corner of his lips.

“Yeah!” she laughed. He lost himself in that laugh, everything melting away. “flowers, trees - you name it. I love everything about them, sort of a horticulturist.”

He flashed her a boyish grin, “ahh! A nerd too, huh?”

_Shit, what if I just offended her._

_“_ AHHh!” she feigned offense. “Alright! Let’s hear your answers to your questions, Hades.”

His heart skipped when she said his name. He felt a warmth in her interest, no one had ever asked.

“I’m from Olympia, born and raised” he brought his fist to his chest patting his left pec twice making Persephone laugh. He would make a fool of himself over and over again if meant hearing her laugh.

“And I love dogs.” Completely diverging from the second question he asked her, he didn’t want to explain that he was the head of the Gods empire - making him the CEO of the largest company in all of Olympia, one of the largest in all of the world.

“A caninophile?” She smiled at him.

“Oh my gosh, you are a nerd!!” Hades let out a hearty laugh making it impossible for her to contain her own laughter.

He couldn’t help but stare at her, making her blush. He felt like a teenager talking to his first crush. He ran his hands through his beard. 

A few beats of silence passed. A new song started playing, Persephone's favorite. 

“Do you dance?” Persephone asked in a sudden change of conversation.

“NO!” Hades answered way too fast, raising both hands in the air.

“So why would you come to a party?” she teased.

“My brother is hosting it, my whole family is here,” he responded, only half lying since technically Zeus was the host.

“Brother?” Persephone smiled.

“Yes, I have two brothers. You?” He couldn’t help but smile at her. He was...giddy?

“Only child” tilting her chin up as if she was proud of it. 

"Lucky you," Hades sipped his drink. 

Her favorite song still playing in the background. 

“I’ll make you a wager,” she raised both eyebrows at him. “If I can figure out who your brothers are, you have to dance with me. If you win….” Persephone tried to find something she could do. 

“You have to eat a whole jalapeno, no water.” He said pointing towards the kitchen.

“Deal!” she glowed, she secretly loved jalapenos so it was a win/win. Plus, it was a chance to dance with him. She was proud of herself for making the first move. 

Hades grinned; he would totally win this. He always found pride in the fact that he did not look like his brothers. Persephone looked around, looked at Hades and back to the sea of people. She stretched her body in order to see above the crowd, a futile attempt. He let out a laugh.

“Him,” she gestured towards Poseidon, “and... him” her small finger pointed at Zeus. “And that little blonde cutie," she pointed at Hebe, "that is your favorite niece.”

Hades tilted his head, amazed. “H-how?”

“I saw you come in” she beamed, “and give that little girl a present. Then saw those two guys talking to you and since you mentioned having two brothers, I assumed it was them.”

“It wasn’t much of a bet” she signaled him to get closer with her index finger “I LOVE jalapenos” she whispered towards him. 

“Cheater!” Hades smiled as she stuck her tongue out and shrugged.

“Ms. Kore, you admit to watching me...stalking me?” He winked at her

Persephone smiled into her shoulder. She could literally feel her skin turn crimson red, she needed to change the conversation…fast. “So, this party, how do you like it...?” she asked bashfully, not understanding why she did that since his family was the one hosting it after all. 

“A little pretentious for my taste,” he shrugged, allowing her to change the conversation.

She nodded and smirked into her glass.

“Oh shush, you love these parties” he recognized the voice. Hera, wearing a long black dress with intricate beading, her platinum blonde hair in a fancy bun, slithered her hand over his shoulder.

Hera was wealth personified, beyond beautiful but the unhappiness was obvious in her green eyes…Unhappiness mixed with **a lot** of anger.

“And who might this be?” Hera asked, eyeing Persephone, with her nose lifted as if looking down on the younger beauty.

Hera didn’t necessarily think she was better than people, but she was wary of strangers…especially when they were beautiful women who could catch her husband’s wandering eye.

“Persephone,” she responded.

Hades who had been looking at Hera, jerked his head to look at Persephone, confused at the name change. Persephone shook his head at him an unspoken signal not to ask.

“Nice to meet you, I am Hera” she said, without extending her hand. Hera eyed the much younger beauty from the tip of her head to the tip of her heel.

Persephone smiled, “nice to meet you.” She felt awkward, like she had been caught doing something she was not supposed to do.

“So, Persephone, I’ve been attending these parties a long time and I’ve never seen you. Are you here with someone?” Hera eyed Persephone. That was Hera for you...always to the point, wanting to know if she needed to tighten Zeus’s leash.

Hades felt his muscles tense and his body went stiff waiting for the response. He was expecting the obvious blow to come as someone so beautiful could not be alone. Hera, whose hand still rested on Hades’s shoulder, smiled when she felt a change in his body. 

“My friend, A-Artemis, s-she asked me to come with.” Persephone was nervous under Hera's glare.

His body relaxed. Hera was diabolically amused with Hades’s behavior.

“Ahh, of course, Artemis” Hera tried really hard not to sound condescending.

“Do you know her?” Persephone asked. Eyes going a little wide as she brought her bottom lip in between her teeth.

_God. I wonder what those lips feel like._ Hades thought as he stared at her lips. _I am officially the most perverted creep, lock me away._ He looked away desperately, catching a glimpse of Artemis talking to Athena. He knew Artemis hated him, but he did not know why.

“Yes, we do,” Hera said matter-of-factly, looking up at Hades resting her hand on his forearm. “We looove Artemis, she’s so-so” Hera searched for a word, “spunky...” Bingo, Hera used the same word to describe Persephone’s best friend.

Hades swore that he heard an unconvinced “huh” from Persephone before putting as she brought her glass to her lips.

“Persie, how did you meet our dear Artemis?” Hera queried, enjoying the awkwardness a little too much.

Hades knew why Hera was interrogating the poor girl, she knew that Hades was his own worst enemy when talking to beautiful women. He was grateful for Hera, he needed to know more about Persephone, know everything about Persephone. 

“We met in summer camp as kids, she taught me to hunt” she radiated as she spoke of her friend, and Hades couldn’t help but smile. “We lost touch for a while but reconnected a few years ago when I moved to Olympia to attend law school. I moved in with her about 8 months ago and here we are.”

_God, that was wayyy too much information you loser, they were just making conversation. They don’t care, HE doesn’t care._

Hera smiled when she saw the innocent smile when discussing her friend. Persephone reminded her of her younger self. She realized that Persephone could end Hades' and Minthe’s "situationship" - she decided at that moment that she liked Persephone since Hera absolutely DESPISED Minthe.

“Well, Persephone, it was an absolute pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy the party. I need to borrow this hunk, do excuse us dear.” Hera sounded sincerely nice.

Persephone felt her chest tighten as she saw Hera place her hand on Hades’s chest when she called him a hunk, she noticed a ring and her breathing caught in her throat. Hera dragged her hand in order to lock it under his arm before dragging Hades into the crowd, his eyes on Persephone until she was no longer within eyesight.

Persephone started to feel the alcohol in her system. She made her way to the bathroom. _Dumb girl. Of course, he is with someone, of course he is married. And I asked him to dance? God, could I be anymore thirsty? This is ridiculous._

She eyed herself in the mirror, comparing herself to Hera.

Hera stood taller, her eyes were a gorgeous shade of green, she was fancy. _I don’t even compare. There is no reason to compare. There is nothing there. The connection you felt were just lingering feelings for Adonis_. Confusion for everything that she was and is going through. _Yupp, that’s it._

* * *

Hades could not take his eyes off Persephone.

_Why is Hera touching my chest? What is she doing? Why does Persephone look so sad?_

As he was being dragged away, he kept his eyes on her. Admiring her beauty, scared that if he looked away, she might disappear, and he would discover it was all a dream.

“So, Persephone?” Hera smiled as she directed Hades to their table.

“What about her?” Hades asked, his mind went back to the fact that she told him her name was Kore. _Of course, she didn’t want to tell you her real name, why would she? You came on too strong and freaked her out._

“She is a gorgeous girl, seems sweet.” Hera stated, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“I guess? I didn’t really notice,” Hades lied through his teeth. 

“Oh, shut up Hades! I had to pull you away before you practically drooled all over her.” Hera teased, deviously.

“No, I was not, I was making conversation with a lonely girl. I felt bad.” Hades muttered, before indignantly adding, “besides, I have Minthe.” He started rubbing the back of his neck.

“Right, Minthe. Tell me, where is she this fine evening?” Hera hissed, already knowing the answer. 

“Cut it out, Hera” Hades warned as they approached his brothers who were all sitting with the rest of his family waiting for dinner to start.

Hades did not pay much attention to the conversation or the speeches that had begun. As the food came, he didn’t even notice what they were serving, he did not care.

Hades looked for Persephone but noticed that she was not sitting at any of the tables. _Where is she? Did I make her feel awkward? I was too creepy._ He let his mind wander.

Hera watching him from the corner of her eyes, laughed.

“Excuse me,” Hades said as he got up and left the table.

* * *

Persephone decided that she was going to check out the gallery before heading back to the ballroom where the party was held. As she walked, eyes glued to her feet, she bumped into a rigid form, she looked up.

“Aidoneus,” she blushed as a smile taking over her face. _Stop it._

“So, Persephone? Why did you tell me your name was Kore?” He asked in an accusatory tone. "Did you not want me to know your real name?"

“W-what?” she was confused.

“You told me your name was Kore and told Hera your name was Persephone, which is it?” He hated himself for the way he sounded.

“Both...” she said it in a matter which sounded more like a question than answer.

“M-m-my first name is Kore, middle name is Persephone” she looked down, almost sad. “I j-just…only a handful of people call me Kore. I’m sorry, I guess I should’ve just told you my name was Persephone” Her voice sounded frail. 

His stomach fell. Gods, _WHY I AM SUCH A DICK?!_

_“_ No, I’m sorry. I was just being overly sensitive”

“scoundrel” she frowned playfully.

“Ouch! I guess I deserve that. ” he frowned back.

“I believe I owe you a dance Ms. _Kore,_ ” he extended his hand towards her, his face serious and his eyes filled with want. 

"What about Hera?" she asked, her eyes on the floor. "What about Hera?" He was confused.

"Won't she get mad?" her eyes looked up, they were filled with a melancholic quality that squeezed Hades' heart. 

"Why would my sister-in-law get mad if we danced?" His voice so soft, and sweet. 

She glowed and swallowed hard as she put her hand in his. She could feel the rush again, her heart was pounding, she never wanted this feeling to end. He pulled her to a dimly lit part of the gallery, his eyes never leaving hers. The party was still going on, he had to give a speech, but she was the only person that mattered. His right hand rested on the small of her back pulling her closer to him, he felt her body against his. Her warmth made him feel dizzy and centered at the same time . She placed a hand on his shoulder as they both interlocked their free hands. They danced slowly, without music playing. Each letting the electric rush run through their bodies, pressed against one another feeling everything and nothing at the same time. They let their interlocked hand fall to their sides, never letting go and Hades brought his forehead against hers. Eyes closed, feeling each other’s breath, desire filling the room. An unspoken connection, a wanting that filled them both, each of them craving the other's lips...craving more, but not knowing exactly what. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them both jump. “Sorry to interrupt” Ahdes recognized Poseidon’s voice “Hades, I need to talk to you.” Hades noticed the concern in his younger brother’s blue/green eyes. 

Hades looked at Persephone, not being able to say a word. He didn’t need to, she nodded and let her hand fall away from him. The feeling of emptiness that they felt earlier returned, he wanted nothing more than to hold her hand forever. 

Poseidon pulled Hades to the side. Hades’s eyes never left Persephone as his brother talked, he sounded a million miles away until.. “Minthe showed up, brother. She’s drunk and loud, she’s kind of making a scene.” Hades, having totally forgotten about his on again/off again tumultuous relationship, was snapped back to reality. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was tired of Minthe and tonight only solidified that, Persephone solidified that. 

Hades walked towards Persephone. “I will be right back,” he whispered. She nodded.

He walked in a hurry towards Minthe. _Goddammit._

As he walked towards the ballroom, he caught a glimpse of Minthe in the same trashy dress she was in when she left the house, however, she was now covered by a black fur coat that was falling from her shoulder. Her hair disheveled, eyeliner smeared, and lipstick faded. Hades was furious. 

“BAAAABBBBYYYY!” she screeched; way too loud. People staring. “I missed you big blue,” she pouted. Hades cringed at the nickname; he didn’t understand it. She pressed her body against his, he recoiled at her attempt to be sexy. She reeked of cheap liquor. 

“You need to go home, Minthe.” his voice stern as he grabbed her arm turning towards the entrance.

“But I missed you,” she caught his lips in a kiss. As Minthe held his lips hostage, Hades saw a green form out of the corner of his eyes.

_Kore! Fuck!_

Persephone who made her way into the ballroom was surprised at the sight. She walked towards Artemis, whispered a let’s go and started walking out. Drunken Artemis followed her friend, not understanding why she was so upset. Hades wanted to run after her, explain to her what was happening, but he could not leave Minthe in the state she was in.

* * *

Persephone did not say a word the entire ride home. Artemis noticed how upset she was and only assumed it was because she left Persephone alone to mingle. She apologized but Persephone shook her head and simply said, "oh, I hadn't noticed."

As they crossed their front door, Persephone could feel the corner of her eyes sting with tears. She ran to her room without saying anything. Hermes looked at Artemis for an explanation and Artemis simply shrugged, Artemis was entirely too drunk and did not know what was happening.

As she closed her door, Persephone let the tears fall _. Why are you crying dumbass? Is this what a little attention does to you?_

Persephone did not really understand why she was so upset. Maybe she was just drunk. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was the first man she flirted with since Adonis. Maybe it had to do with the chemistry they shared, the way he made her heart pound in her chest, the way she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. She had been so hurt and betrayed the past year; it was all resurfacing.

“Seph? Are you ok?” a shirtless Hermes walked into her room, slowly.

As Persephone turned around, he saw the tears in her eyes. She ran to hug him. He held her tightly in his chest, running his hands through her hair. “Oh Seph, what happened?”

After what seemed like an eternity Persephone leaned back, cupped Hermes’ face in her hands before kissing him. All of the desire that had been building inside of her all night spilled. 

“Seph?” Hermes pulled away, dumbfounded. Shaking his head unsure if this was a dream.

His questions unanswered. She kissed him again, her tongue now finding her way into his mouth. She kissed him deeply and hard. Her hand finding the back of his head and gripping close to his scalp. His hand resting at the small of her back, other hand tangled in her hair. He could taste the alcohol in her mouth, smell it on her skin. She backed away for a moment, looking into his blue eyes, trying so hard to lose herself in them, the way she had lost herself with Hades but the attempt was fruitless.

She backed up, slowly, her hands found their way to the back of her dress, she pulled her zipper down and let the dress fall. She stood in front of him, exposed, tears running down her cheeks as she wore nothing but black lace underwear. She knew she might be making a mistake but she wanted to erase the memory of Hades. She wanted to erase the feelings he made her feel in just one night. 

His breath got caught at the back of his throat. He drank the sight in, the tiny lace thong wrapped around her voluptuous body. The bra barely containing her ample breasts as her chest rose up and down from her heavy breathing. He felt as his member harden at the sight of her looking so perfect, so vulnerable. She walked into his arms again, kissing him before leading him towards his room.

As they reached his bed, Hermes pulled her back. “Persephone,” his tone was serious. “Not that I am not loving this. I have dreamt about this for a long time, but I - _**we**_ cannot do this right now…” he continued, “not like this, not when you are sad, crying...and have been drinking. I'm sorry but I want this to be a magical experience for both of us.”

Persephone nodded, placing a small kiss on his lips. _God, he was so sweet. He was so perfect_. _Why couldn't she feel_ _what she felt with Hades?_

“Can I sleep with you? I do not want to be alone,” she whimpered.

Hermes kissed her forehead and they got into his bed, hugging her tightly as he heard her sobs. Eventually he felt her breathing relax, he kissed her shoulder and closed his eyes as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Hades had no choice but to come back to the party after dropping Minthe off at her apartment. It was already 9 pm but the party did not seem to end. _Gahhh! when will this night end._

He hated being here. Hated this stupid venue. Hated the fact that he left Persephone alone in the gallery to deal with Minthe. _Fucking Minthe._

Hades walked towards Hera, hoping that he would tell her that Persephone was still here.

“Hera, have you seen Persephone?” He ran his fingers through his hair.

Hera looked pissed. Minthe had nearly ruined the party she worked so hard to put together for those three assholes, and Hades was all to blame. “No fucking clue,” she rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

_Great, you’re mad at me too._

Hades found himself walking to the bar he was stopped by a server.

“Excuse me Lord Hades,” _God, I hate it when they use my official title._

Hades turned towards the server. “The lady you were talking to earlier,”

Hades felt his stomach drop.

“She left this.” The server handed Hades a gold clutch.

Hades brought the clutch to his chest, his heart beating fast. _OH FUCK ME!_


	4. You snooze.

Hades held the clutch carefully, like a bomb he needed to diffuse. The urge to find her was intensified by holding something that belonged to her. How would he get this back to her? He had to, it belonged to her, he needed to see her...HAD to see her to explain what happened, to feel her warmth again. He needed to feel that connection they had while dancing, while touching. No one had ever made him feel the way Persephone did that night and he owed it to himself to pursue that feeling, to chase it with all of his might.

Hades looked around the room - a sea of suits and gowns, smiling drunk faces pretending to be interested in whatever senseless conversations they were engaged in. When he held Persephone they didn’t need to speak or pretend, they knew...they felt. In the few, fleeting moments with Persephone he felt a force unlike any other pulling him to her, a siren's song meant only for his ears. He was now left yearning, wanting, needing to hear the song again. 

Hades couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to go home. As he headed towards the door, he was stopped by his youngest brother’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Brother, don’t forget about family brunch tomorrow...11, my house.”

Zeus would be hosting the ceremonial “post-event” brunch that included their whole family. They would engage in brainless conversations about who was wearing what, who acted a certain way, who went home with who...Hades hated them, but they were tradition. Plus, he knew better than to miss this brunch as he would probably be the topic of conversation because of Minthe, and Persephone.

Hades groaned internally at the thought as he said goodbye and headed towards the main entrance.

As he waited for the valet, he heard a **Ping** noise coming from the clutch... _her phone, it’s in there_. **Ping**. A few seconds. **Ping**. **Ping**.

Hades rubbed his face with his hand, he really needed this night to end. **Ping**. He dropped his hand and groaned.

**......Ping.**

_Dammit! Who the fuck wants to talk to her so bad?_

Hades was upset at the realization that someone wanted to talk to her as much as she did. _Maybe it's just her, texting her own phone...trying to figure out where it is or-or who has it._ In his desperate attempt to make himself feel better he realized he was now in possession of her purse. Panic set in his throat. _Could I look any creepier?_

_I just want to go home. I shouldn’t have come to this stupid party. I should’ve just -_ his thoughts interrupted as the valet arrived with his car. Hades climbed in ready to head for the comfort of his home. He carefully placed the clutch in the passenger’s seat, setting it down ever so slowly, afraid of it, He could not take his eyes off of it.

On the drive home Hades weighed his options. He could open the clutch and maybe find her license, it would have her address and he could drop it off. He could go through her phone and find Artemis’ number, call it and explain. He could return it to the venue. He could pretend he never saw it, held it, took it home. He could throw it out, after all what are the chances he will ever see her again? His heart hurt at the realization. Orr he could not touch the damn thing, call Hecate to find Artemis’ address aaaand have someone else drop it off. 

_I_ _’m too sober for this shit._

He pulled into his garage. He would leave the damned thing in the car... _out of sight, out of mind._

He turned his car off, eyes on the clutch. He nodded to himself knowing he had made the right decision, got out and started towards the door. As he was about to cross the threshold into his house, he whipped around and pulled the golden accessory out of the car. Holding it to his side he walked into his house and was greeted by the sound of paws running towards him. “Not tonight guys, daddy has had a rough night. Emphasis on the rough,” he walked past his dogs who tilted their heads not understanding why the human was not dotting on them.

Hades walked into his office. Placed the clutch down while studying it. The clutch bag was rose gold, gold and silver-tone glitter. It had a chain and a fold-over top with gold-tone hardware. Hades admired it, it looked like something that Hera would wear. 

**PING. PING.**

_Fuuuuuck!_ Hades could not take it anymore. Knowing that he would be violating Persephone’s privacy, he stuck his hand into the clutch feeling for the phone. He refused to look inside the purse because of principle. _Got it_ , he pulled out the phone. She had 7 text notifications in the last 30 minutes, 10 total. His finger hovering over the screen shaking, wanting to read all of the text messages. _Self-control, Hades! Self-control._ His hand fell at his side. He could read the last text as it mocked him from the home screen.

**Eros:** _ **holy shit Seph, you look fucking stunning**_ 🍆 🍑 😈 😛

_Maybe that's why she disappeared. She went to see Eros, he is probably doing unspeakable things to her...unspeakable things that I want to do to her. I feel sick_. _I'm sick._

He stuck the phone back in the bag leaving it on his desk. Dragging his feet to the bar cart, he took his phone out reading his messages

**Minthe: Baby, where are you? I miss you!**

Hades rolled his eyes.

**Hades: Home. Remember we have my brother’s brunch tomorrow, please dress appropriately.**

**Hades: Do not let me down Minthe.**

**Hades: Hecate, I need you to find an address for me.**

**Hecate: Whose?**

**Hades: Artemis.**

**Hecate: Sure thing. Do you mind telling me what this is for?**

Hades did not respond, he minded her asking. He powered off his cell. Having reached the bar cart, he took a swig from a bottle of scotch, hissing as the alcohol reached his throat. He was done for the night, longed for his bed. Hades was tired but knew needed a shower to wash this sick feeling away. He shuffled to his room. As he took off his coat and shirt he tried to find any trace of her smell but couldn't, they smelled of smoke and Minthe.

Hades let the warm water hit his body as images of Persephone started flashing through his mind; the way she smelled like flowers and vanilla, how soft her hands were, how close they stood. His semi hard dick twitched. He could feel her body against his, how perfectly she fit in his arms. The way that she smiled into his shoulder as he teased her. _Is shoulder fetish even a thing?_ His dick got hard as he thought of that moment, how innocent she looked, how much he wanted to kiss her shoulder… _I guess it is…_ but Hades could not fathom satisfying himself, not when his chest felt so tight, his stomach was in knots. Not when he still replayed the way Persephone’s looked as she watched Minthe kiss him.

Hades could not understand what he was feeling. _I just met her, why do I feel like this? Infatuation, that it! I am just infatuated, that’s all it is…right?_ With a sigh Hades turned off the water and reached for his towel, drying himself.

Laying in bed, he played back the entire night in his head - What would have happened in Minthe had not shown up? What if he would’ve never left Persephone? He felt sicker when he realized that the way he was feeling could be considered an emotional affair. Was he capable of cheating on Minthe? _It’s going to be one long ass night._

* * *

Persephone’s eyes fluttered open and immediately felt her head throb, she tried to swallow but her tongue felt like sandpaper. As she looked around the room, she realized she was in Hermes’ bed, wearing nothing but her underwear. Images of last night flooding her mind – she groaned. She grabbed the first shirt she found in his drawer and went downstairs.

“G'morning” she heard Hermes say.

Persephone made a sound in response as she held her head in her hand and walked towards the cabinet to pick out some Tylenol. Her thick hair fell wild over her body and her once immaculate makeup had disappeared under her tears she shed. Her face laid bare, natural, unprotected for others to see.

Her puffy eyes fell on Hermes, who grinned at her and tilted his head. _She is absolutely beautiful. Even after a rough night like last night, she is absolutely breathtaking. ._

_“_ Thank you for last night,” Persephone’s voice sounded rough, felt rough. She sat in the chair next to him. 

“Anytime, I will always be here when you need me” he said, leaning in for a kiss. Persephone stopped him. “Morning breath,” she pointed at her mouth.

But her hesitation went beyond the morning breath, Persephone had not processed what happened last night - She needed time and space to think, she was not entirely sure how she felt and did not want to lead Hermes on.

“Hermes,” Persephone sighed “I need-”

“Why aren’t you ready Seph?” Artemis interrupted. Artemis was wearing black high wasted satin wide leg pants and a satin strappy top with her hair in a ponytail. She looked relaxed and comfortable but chic, obviously dressed up for a day out.

“What?” Persephone asked her friend, confused.

“I texted you this morning, did you not get it? Hera invited us to a girl’s brunch at her place. Athena told me it’s fancy as hell,” Artemis eyed her roommates. She noticed Persephone was wearing Hermes’s shirt, and Hermes was wearing no shirt. She stared suspiciously.

“I lost my phone last night, my whole damn purse” Persephone let out an exasperated sigh as she turned to her female roommate. “Artemis, honestly, I am not in the mood to go to this brunch. I do not feel good.”

“Seph, she specifically asked if you could come. Hera doesn’t ask, she orders you to do something in the form of a question.” Artemis stated matter-of-factly. Artemis respected Hera's bad assery. “Besides, she’s my boss’s wife, I do not want to piss her off. Please, Seph…please, please, pleeeeease?” Artemis was not above begging. Plus, she knew that Persephone would not say no.

“Fine” Persephone pouted. “I’ll go get ready.”

Before Persephone could get up, Hermes grabbed her arm and pulled Persephone to his chest, planting a chaste kiss on her temple. "Have fun," he whispered in her ear, "I'll be waiting for you when you get back." He stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Persephone watched his muscular back and rock hard ass as he walked towards the backyard. Persephone felt a warmth in her belly. This was the last thing she needed.

Artemis stood there wide eyed and mouth..."Ok, that was fucking hot." 

Persephone shook her head and made her way towards her bedroom with Artemis following close behind her. As they got to the stairs Artemis looked towards around to make sure Hermes was not within earshot, “whats this? Whats happening?” she waved her finger up and down in the air at Persephone. “You look awful! You literally look like whatever you did last night.” Artemis grinned mischievously.

Persephone frowned and playfully pointed her finger at her friend, a signal to stop – “I am going to go get ready or we will be late.”

“Different strokes for different folks, you dirty little floozie!” Artemis laughter roared as Persephone ran up the stairs. 

* * *

As they pulled up to the mansion, nerves started setting in Persephone’s stomach. Hera made her nervous and she was still feeling weird about last night.

_What if he is here? He couldn't be, Artemis said this was a girl’s brunch._

She looked at herself in the car window, checking one last time before walking towards the house. Persephone wore a blush pink shift dress that had a rounded neckline and short sleeves. The dress stopped right at mid-thigh, she paired it with nude strappy heels which showed her perfectly manicured toes. Persephone always preferred dresses and skirts to pants because of her small stature. She had originally braided a crown around her head but felt insecure and let her long brown locks fall.

As they walked up to the door, Persephone started regretting her decision. Something inside of her yelling to leave. “Artemis, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“What? Why?” Artemis reaching the door first held her finger on the doorbell.

Persephone bit her lip; she had not told her friend about what happened yesterday. The truth was that she was embarrassed, she felt a “connection” and had fallen for a stranger after talking to him for a few minutes. Artemis was practical, she would not understand. Maybe that is what Persephone needed, someone to tell her that she was being overly romantic; someone to anchor her back to earth.

“Artemis, I-uh”

_Too late._ Hera opened the door double doors dressed in a form fitting white dress that came down to her knees, blonde hair in a bun and her green eyes were accentuated by the fancy green jewelry she was wearing. Persephone could not help but think that Hera was probably the most beautiful woman she ever saw.

“Oh, my sweeties! come in…come in” Hera hugged each of them, both smelling the alcohol in her breath. There was no doubt in their minds that Hera was plastered.

The house was beautiful, immaculate. The foyer was huge, and it led to an impressive grand staircase, a crystal chandelier with gold accents hung above them. Hera led them to their right to the “waiting room,” which was a room bigger than the townhouse Artemis, Hermes and Persephone shared. There were tables lined around the dining room which held fruits, desserts, breads, and some other foods that Persephone could not see. The waiting room was connected to the dining room which housed an impressive set table. Persephone had never seen anything so fancy in per life. Persephone was afraid to even breathe in the house.

“Everyone, look who it is!” Hera said loudly “Artemis and Persephone! _”_

Hades whose back was to the foyer, jerked around when he heard her name. His head screaming, his heart stopping. Hades was dumbfounded. _How did she look even more beautiful than yesterday? Is it possible?_

Persephone’s wide gleamed, dominated the room, all eyes were on her. She could not control the way her smile brightened when she caught glimpse of Hades. However, the brightness dulled when she saw the beautiful red-haired femme fatale next to him. He looked so incredibly handsome, face freshly shaved and he was wearing khakis and a white button up. The beautiful woman was wearing beige high waisted grid print pants, white long sleeve top and her hair sat in a bun similar to Hera’s. 

_That’s the woman he was kissing last night._ _They're matching_. Persephone felt her stomach turn. She had to look away, she could't take it anymore and she could feel tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes. _Not today. You are a bad bitch, a whole goddess that does not cry for a middle aged, suburban-dad-looking fuckboy. A really really sexy suburban-dad-looking fuckboy. UGH!_

Persephone turned to Artemis “I thought you said it was a girl’s brunch, there is obviously men here” she said through gritted teeth. “Or maybe really ugly girls?” Artemis shrugged, trying to make her friend laugh. Persephone was not amused. “Hera told me it was a girl’s brunch. I am sorry.” Artemis apologized.

Hades could not tear his eyes away, he was enchanted by the woman he met just the night before. He felt the all familiar hardening at his groin, it was impossible to think, see or talk to Persephone without feeling it. _Listen Pedo -. You have got to get your shit together…Minthe is here, your whole family is here. This is not the time or place to get a hard on_. His eyes roaming through her legs, groan…Her perfect manicured toes, double groan… _At least she covered her shoulders._

“You ok big blue?” Minthe whispered at him, he was not paying attention to her which meant something was wrong.

“Huh? Yeah, I just have to talk to Hera.” Hades said as he walked away from Minthe, leaving her with his other sister in law, Amphitrite.

“I need to talk to you,” Hades grabbed Hera’s arm and directed her towards the kitchen. “What the fuck, Hera? What is she doing here?”

Hera who was completely hammered before even eating teased “Who are you even talking about?”

“Stop playing with me, Hera” Hades’s tone was serious, “Why is Persephone here, why did you not warn me?”

“I didn’t invite her for you.” A befuddled Hera poked Hades’s chest. “There is someone else that wanted her here. Besides, you have Minthe.” She hissed out the name.

Hera always had a way of turning his own words against him.

“Who else could possibly want her...” Hades was cut off when he heard a deep voice, even deeper than his.

“Flower?” he heard the booming voice say.

“Ares!” He heard Persephone squeal.

He peaked around the corner. Hades saw the beautiful enchantress run into his nephew’s arms. Hades felt his heart beat faster. Ares held Persephone in the air, twirling her. Everyone stared, dumbfounded as Ares peppered kisses into the beauty’s brown hair, her face...anywhere his lips could reach, he had a hand wrapped around her waist, the other under her rounded bottom. "I missed you!" Hades heard his eldest nephew say. 

Hera twinkled towards Hades. “Yasnooze/yalose, " Hera whispered in his ear.

Hades felt his stomach drop to his ass. _WHAT. THE ACTUAL FUCK._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that a diabolical Hera is the best Hera...amirite?


	5. Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I had to repost the chapter because there were some things that were repeated throughout and it was not jibbing...let me know your thoughts!

Ares always seemed to appear whenever she felt lonely, it was as if he could hear her tears, a desolate call that he answered every time. It had been close to two years since Persephone last saw Ares, Adonis had always been jealous of their relationship and in his coward attempts to leave Persephone once accused her of infidelity. “He’s only close to you so he can sleep with you,” would always mumble when Persephone spoke of Ares . After they broke up Persephone decided this was Adonis’ declaration of how little he thought of her, only a body…to be liked and had. The last time Ares and Persephone spoke he was deploying to fight in some war. Persephone wrote to him incessantly for two years, telling him every little detail of her life, but he never responded, and she simply gave up.

Ares’ chest felt strong against her body making Persephone felt weightless under his arms, which felt stronger and more pronounced than the last time she saw him. His lips felt soft against her face and he smelled of blue cypress, vetiver and ocean breeze. As Ares peppered kisses all over her she closed her eyes, imagining Hades instead. Persephone started to feel the heat in her core, she quickly reprimanded her body for its inability to control itself at the thought of Hades. _Check yourself girl!_

When Ares set her down, Persephone studied her old friend. He towered over Persephone, his height matching that of Hades. His once wild/stormy ocean colored eyes were now tamed and filled with pain. Persephone could see the lines of worry that rested on his face, his skin and hair had a golden hues which could only explain that he had settled by the ocean. Ares wore blue jeans and a blue button up shirt a color that made his eyes pop, making him look younger than the wrinkles around his eyes let on. He lovingly looked down with his hands resting on her hips and before she knew it a devious smile took over his lips reassuring Persephone that this was the same boy she once knew, now a full-grown man.

Hades made his way towards Minthe , who was standing with Amphitrite, Poseidon and Zeus – a safe choice since everyone else seemed to absolutely despise her. However, he watched intently as Ares gently grabbed Persephone’s arm and introduced her around the room. Ares’s eyes were glowing with pride and happiness and Hades knew all too well that his nephew was falling for the girl, after all he was too. Persephone would look back at Hades stealing silent glimpses of his handsome face, sending a spark through both of their bodies every time their eyes met - a feeling that they did not know that existed until the night before, a feeling that they were both trying desperately to smother but frantically chasing at the same time.

Ares and Persephone reached the group, “this is my dad, Zeus,” he pointed towards the tall man wearing a purple button up, white linen pants and a man bun. Zeus' eyes were glazed over and he reeked of alcohol, he had obviously started drinking much earlier. Zeus eyed Persephone down with a knowing grin on his face, making her feel a tad bit uncomfortable. 

“My uncles, Poseidon and Hades, and their wives – Amphitrite and Minthe,” Ares continued. Persephone flinched when she heard wife feeling herself spiral with guilt knowing that they had held each other so closely while he had a wife. She was pulled back when she heard Hades’ voice, “Persephone and I met last night, at the event.” Persephone’s eyes shot up. _He remembers. “_ Minthe and I are not married; she is not my wife” Hades continued matter-of-factly looking directly at Persephone, letting her know the truth…knowing that Minthe was seething.

“I know you!” Amphitrite chimed, breaking the awkward silence “you go to yoga at Barre, right? Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays? You’re always with that tall, incredibly sexy boy…” Amphitrite stated through narrowed eyes. Poseidon stared at his wife wide eyed, “I am literally right here.” Ares laughed and hit his uncle’s back.

“Yeah! I knew you looked familiar,” Persephone spoke with a sweetness that made Hades’ heart flutter. “The hot guy is Eros, my best friend. Please don’t ever tell him he is sexy, he is conceited enough as is.” Persephone let out a giggle. 

Hades sighed. _I can’t believe I got in my own head last night over that text. They’re just best friends that do yoga together. Yoga? Shit! Flexible… I wonder how far back I can bend her…._

“Everyone!! Let’s head over to the table” Hera started to clap, pulling Hades from his improper thoughts. “Before I get any drunker….” she slurred in a soft murmur. Hera instructed everyone to sit down. Having planned the entire encounter, she conveniently sat Persephone next to Ares across from Hades and Minthe, she was enjoying this way too much.

Everyone at the table was engaging senseless, meaningless conversations; Amphitrite and Minthe were talking about jewelry, Athena and Artemis were talking about some article they read, Poseidon and Apollo kept whispering something back and forth while Hera and Zeus argued over his PA. However, Hades could not engage in any minute conversation with the goddess sitting in front of him, she seemed to agree with his thoughts as Ares kept talking to her and simply nodded a smile, but never engaged in any actual conversation.

Hades kept his eyes on Persephone as she brought the fork to her mouth, wondering what her lips tasted like, dying to have her back in his arms. _GET.A.GRIP!_ Persephone could feel the heat from Hades’ gaze, leaving a mark of desire wherever his eyes rested on her body. Hades could feel his walls melt every time Persephone met his eyes, singing him that siren song that was only meant for his ears. _What I wouldn’t give to sit next to you and whisper soft secrets in your ears for the rest of the day._

Hades was desperate to know how Ares knew Persephone but knew that he could not handle the answer let alone, his youngest brother must have read his mind because as Hades finished the thought Zeus voiced with a grin. “Son, how did you meet sweet Persephone?”

“She’s the woman behind my first broken heart,” Ares playfully pouted at the brown eyed beauty next to him while he clutched his chest. Persephone rolled her eyes. “We attended Olympia U. together,” she stated, “he was a playboy and I REFUSED to let him take me on a date.” She frowned at Ares and looked up towards Zeus who was grinning. “He then needed tutoring, I helped him. He basically graduated thanks to me, so I will be billing you for the hours.” The table laughed in amusement, everyone but Hades.

Hades refused to eat and had been marinating his tongue in tiny sips of Scotch in view of the fact that Ares did not leave Persephone’s side since she arrived. Persephone looked up to Hades with sweet eyes. He shot her a crooked smile as he tilted his head at that moment Ares rested his hand on Persephone’s thigh making Hades clear his throat.Persephone shuffled in her seat and removed Ares’ hand and shook her head, Ares understood the message and kept his hands at his side.

Athena started engaging in conversation with Persephone something to do with foreign policy and how issues in Troya could be solved without having to go to war. Hades was too drunk to pay attention, his mind could only focus on not walking over to other side of the table carrying Persephone out of the room and kissing her deeper than she had ever been kissed before. Athena seemed absolutely enthralled by Persephone while she disagreed, she complimented Persephone on her knowledge of foreign affairs. _Not you too Pallas. Is there anyone that doesn’t like this sorceress, anyone that has not fallen under her beautiful spell._ Hades looked over to see Minthe’s aggravated face - _well, at least you hate her._ Hades knew why, Minthe had been seeing him for almost 7 years and his family had not taken to her like they had Persephone in one afternoon…even Hades hadn’t. _There’s also the fact that she outshines you in every possible fucking department_ , Hades felt his thoughts hiss at his girlfriend.

The pointless conversations dragged on as Hades pounded drink after drink. In an attempt to mark her territory, after having noticed the obvious attraction between Hades and Persephone, Minthe whispered in Hades’ ears and grazed it lightly with her tongue making him shudder. Persephone’s body got cold and Hades saw her brown eyes widen. A vision flashed before her; it was him nibbling on her ear, he looked aroused and she felt a warmth in between her thighs. _You have got to be kidding me you horn dog._

“Persephone was the belle of the ball last night,” Hera’s voice interrupted Persephone’s thoughts. “Everyone was absolutely smitten,” she eyed Hades who shot her a look back.

“Oh, really?” Ares spoke after his mother eyes on Persephone, unmoving.

“She was wearing this beautiful green dress, looked absolutely stunning.” Hera knew she was mocking Hades, but she did not care.

Hades nodded in agreement, he could not hide it anymore, he wanted Persephone and was too drunk to conceal it.

“Persie, you just have to tell me where you got it.” Hera smiled.

“Oh, my mom…” Persephone was interrupted by Ares, “oh, you still have that dress?” Ares’ eyebrows shot up and his face lit up, “it was my favorite.”

Hades rubbed the edges of his glass anxiously trying to relax himself, biting the side of his cheek until he tasted blood. Hades fancied himself a rational man, he knew that he did not hate his nephew but he wanted to punch the smug look on his face. He was so jealous he could feel his blood simmer.

Ares leaned towards Persephone; with one finger he moved her thick brown hair back until her ear was exposed to him.

Hades’ breath hitched. He sat up straight, waiting to pounce. Persephone’s eyes shot to Hades, apologizing, but she could not understand why.

Ares came closer to Persephone’s neck and whispered “I wonder if you still have that tiny, little…”

** BANG **

Hades fist sent shockwaves through the table, everyone jumping in surprise. “ **ARES**!” His seething resentment reached a boiling point, “Can you at least show an ounce of decorum? We are at brunch, not some fucking bar, ” his voice boomed. “Have a little respect. Persephone is not some fucking chick you’re trying to pick up.”

The whole room was quiet. Ares’ eyes wide, puzzled. Persephone was baffled and excited, was she…aroused?

Artemis shot Persephone a look, she shook her head to tell her friend she was confused.

Minthe’s mouth went wide and she placed her hand on Hades’ shoulder. He pushed it away and got up.

“Let’s go,” he commanded Minthe. His eyes avoiding Persephone, fearing the look on her face. Ashamed of what he had done.

“What the fuck, Hades?” Minthe yelled after him as he walked away.

_What the fuck did I just do? What did I just do? Why did I let myself do that? I’m just like him, I am just like Cronus. She’s probably scared of me now; she probably thinks I’m a freak. What the fuck do I have to offer her? I am literally old enough to be her father. Her dusty ass dad._


	6. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut.
> 
> PS: this is the first time I’ve ever written smut, I am not sure how I feel about it yet. 
> 
> PPS: don’t hate our baby Hades this chapter...baby boo is going through a lot.

The ride home was agonizing, Hades’ driver could feel the tension and was afraid to look through the rearview mirror. Minthe kept going on and on about Persephone, “ did you see how she was dressed? She was basically showing her entire ass to everyone,”Minthe protested. “If you ask me, you should’ve yelled at her and not Ares. You know she’s probably trying to bag him, she’s got gold digger written all over her.” Minthe kept on, “oh, and did you see how she was practically eye fucking you? Why wait for Ares’ dad to die to get all the millions when you can bag the rich, old uncle. She’s fucking transparent as all get out.”

“Minthe. Shut. Up” Hades hissed. His head was pounding and he desperately needed silence.  _How am I supposed to stop thinking about her when everyone in my life seems so enamored by her,my own girlfriend won’t shut up about her. Ugh. I need this fucking weekend to end._

Minthe sucked air in before firing, “I don’t know why you fucking made me go to this brunch, did you see how your sister-in-law was looking at me? why not just tell me that I’m trash? But noooo, let some fucking twat-fairy basically fuck her son on the table during brunch and she’s basically all hugs and kisses. ” 

Hades rolled his eyes. He could not be bothered by Minthe, his thoughts were on Persephone and her eyes, lips, hair, legs, feet, everything about her. 

They decide to spend the night in Minthe’s apartment, Hades was not in the mood to hear her complain about the dogs and he hated having to lock his dogs away. He texted his dog sitter, and put his phone in his pocket. As they opened the door to the apartment Hades beelined for the liquor cabinet, the best way to get rid of a headache was to drink it away. Well, not really, but that is how he was going to deal with it. He took a sip of bourbon and let himself fall on the couch, legs stretched in front of him in a desperate attempt to feel comfortable, hands gripping the bridge of his nose.  _Monday_ ,  he reassured himself,  _it will all go back to normal on Monday. This nightmare will be over, these feelings will be gone._

“Big Blue…” Minthe purred as she snuggled up to him. Hades was used to (and tired of) her mood swings, he knew she was about to ask him for something expensive. She sat on his lap and began, “Amphitrite….” She kissed his neck, “had the most gorgeous diamond necklace...” She continued kissing, “I was so jealous...” She was now sitting on his lap undoing the buttons on his shirt…”but I was thinking, maybe I could have one just like it.” She kissed him deeply, she knew exactly when and how to get something from Hades, it was like a dance and she was a star. 

Images of Persephone flooded his mind, and Hades felt his hands snake up Minthe’s head pushing her deeper into their kiss. A moan escaped from the back of Minthe’s throat encouraging him. More images of Persephone invaded his mind, his eyes closed picturing her beautiful face. He stood up carrying his weightless girlfriend to her bed, picturing Persephone’s round ass in his hands instead of Minthe’s. 

_I am a fucking degenerate._

Hades threw Minthe onto the bed, his hands hurriedly undressed her before he lost sight of the beautiful temptress that had taken residence in his mind. All he could see in his mind was Persephone’s tanned, small limbs spread out under him. His hardened cock ached in his pants, begging to be released from its confinement. Hades stalked Minthe on the bed,pouncing on her and placing a deep kiss on her lips, wondering what Persephone’s lips tasted like. Without warning he flipped Minthe on her stomach, pulled her panties down seeing a pool of wetness in between her legs andmoaned at the sight. He desperately needed a distraction, a way to get Persephone out of his mind and while this was not what he had in mind, it would have to do. He thrusted into her, his thick large member filling her completely. Minthe cried out in ecstasy as he impaled her over and over again.Hades’ eyes were closed, and he pictured Persephone the night before. “I want you like I have never wanted anyone,” his voice booming over Minthe’s moans. He pulled out until only his tip was left inside of her. “You are in every one of my thoughts now,” he saw Persephone as they danced, and thrusted his cock into Minthe. “I need you,” He cried to the image of Persephone entering the brunch, he thrusted into her harder making her moan.Images of Ares holding Persephone making him thrust harder and faster. “I need you to be mine, ” he replayed Ares whispering in Persephone’s ear. The pressure building inside of Minthe broke and she came undone under him. His rigid rhythm became sloppy as he wasspellbound to Persephone, an image ofher eyes made him pulse inside of Minthe. After regaining control of his breathing, he withdrew from Minthe and a malicious grin took over her face as shemade her way to the bathroom,  _I am totally getting the necklace and a matching bracelet. Fuck those hags._

Hades sat upwhen he heard the shower start , and put his head in his hands as tears fell down his face. I can’t get any lower than this.  _I am sick_. 

Hades needed to decompress, he told Minthe that the dog sitter could not come and he needed to go home. He took his phone to text the dog sitter : **sorry, have to cancel, looks like I will be home after all.** Minthe didn’t respond or care because she was getting what she wanted anyway. 

_She didn’t even come out to say goodbye_ . Hades thought as he called his driver back to pick him up . _Oh well, we both use each other._

Hades was greetedby all of his dogs,  _you are the only ones that love me unconditionally_. He fed his pack, took them out for a walk, played with them and decided to take a nap. When he woke up it was 10 pm.  _Fuck_.  The alcohol had worn out and he could feel a headache start to form. He took medicine and allowed himself to relax in the comfort of his home office in sweatpants and a t-shirt, smoke from his cigar filled the air and burned his eyes. The sting of tears stinging the corner of his eyes as he nursed a glass of water, there was only so much alcohol he could take in one day. Hades justwanted to go back to the night before yesterday; wanted to go back to before he met Persephone, when everything was normal. He knew he couldn’t -he had seen the light, felt the connection,and there was no going back from that. He had touched the forbidden apple and it had changed his life, which left he wondering... _ what will happen if I actually bite it ? _

Hades looked for his phone and found it on his desk,a text from Hecate with the address he had asked for the night before. He contemplated for a second, grabbed his keys, wallet and the Persephone’s clutch.  _FUCK IT_. 


	7. Tacos

After the scolding and dramatic departure by his uncle, Ares kept his hands to himself and restrained himself from acting flirty. The rest of the brunch went without a hitch, but Hera kept complaining about Minthe. Persephone gathered that Hera had a lot of animosity towards Hades’ girlfriend, but Persephone did not know the reason. Persephone had, however, received Hera’s seal of approval and, while she could not understand why, this made her incredibly happy.

“Call me when you get home, yeah?” Ares asked as he walked Persephone out. “Sorry, I lost my purse last night, and my phone was in it. I’ll have Artemis text you.” Persephone responded. Ares nodded. 

As Persephone was about to cross the threshold, Zeus ran up to them, “I wanted to apologize about my brother, I do not know what has gotten into him!” Zeus lied. Zeus knew his brother enough to know when he was having a fit of jealousy, he had seen it all their lives, especially when Zeus was courting Hera. Zeus continued, “Hades is sort of a recluse, and unless you’re talking business he doesn’t really care. Don’t hold it against him.” He waved Persephone and Artemis goodbye, and the thought hung with Persephone, _why did he say don’t hold it against him, what does he mean by that? I am probably never going to see him again._ Persephone winced at the thought as she got in the driver’s side.

Persephone rode in silence, she had opted to only have one drink as she and Artemis had agreed that Persephone was the DD. Artemis was drunk, again… _or maybe she hasn’t been sober since last night?_ And was completely knocked out. Regardless, this gave Persephone time to decipher everything that happened earlier along with her feeling from last night. _Why did he yell at Ares? I mean yeah, Ares was being a little too flirtatious with me, but why would Hades care? And to top it off, how dare he!? His girlfriend was sitting right next to him, he has no right to say who can “pick me up” or not…even if Minthe wasn’t there. Total scumbag, he flirted with me yesterday when he had a whole girlfriend with him at the party! Well, at least I thought he was flirting with me…maybe he wasn’t? He could’ve gotten mad at Ares because it was disrespectful to be flirting while they are other presents. Ugh, what is happening?!_

As Persephone got closer to home another thought started sinking in, _Hermes. We still haven’t discussed last night. Kore, your love life is an absolute mess._

 _  
_Persephone felt a headache starting to take root behind her eyes.

Persephone pulled in and helped Artemis out of the car, this was incredibly hard since her friend towered over her and Persephone was holding their bags, Artemis’ shoes and a whole pitcher of Sangria that Artemis had somehow managed to sneak out of the mansion. _How in the fu-_ Persephone shook away her thoughts, she did not have enough energy to try to decode the inner workings of Artemis’ mind.

As she opened the door, she saw Hermes sitting on the couch. “Heeeelp,” Persephone was able to squeak out, and he jumped up to help her carrying a very drunk Artemis to her room.

“Did she drink all of the alcohol?” Hermes joked as he came down the stairs. Persephone sighed as she sat on the couch and took off her shoes. “I wouldn’t put it past her,” she motioned her head towards the Sangria pitcher and Hermes let out a laugh as he sat next to Persephone, “that’s our Artie for you.”

There was a brief moment of awkwardness as they both sat in silence, Persephone could not take it anymore and in one swift motion she turned to Hermes with her legs folded under her, facing him.

“Hermes, about last night, I don’t…I’m just - ”

Hermes brought his finger to her lips. “Persephone, we don’t have to talk about it. I know you’re going through a lot and need time to think.” Hermes tone was sweet and caring as he extended one hand to cup her cheek, “When I told you this morning that I would wait for you I wasn’t just talking about after the party.”

Persephone rested her face on his cheek. _You are the perfect man, why can’t I reciprocate your feelings?_

“Wanna take a nap while I play video games?” Hermes asked with a smile, he could tell that she was tired and there was a lot on her mind. Persephone did not answer, she simply laid her head on his lap, stretched out her body and closed her eyes. Hermes could tell that she fell asleep almost instantly and he breathed in her sweet perfume as he placed a sweet kiss in her hair.

* * *

Hades gripped his steering wheel tightly as he sped towards the address he had received from Hecate. _I really should return home._

_I can have Hermes drop off the bag, right?_

_I_ _don’t have to give it to her, I don’t NEED to see her…but I cannot not see her._

_I HAVE to apologize for how I acted today, it was inappropriate._

_It’s 10 p.m. they are probably sleeping._

_They’re young though, its Saturday, if anything they are probably partying. Yes, they might be at a bar, or club or wherever the hell young people go these days…a trap house? I heard that in a song once, is that like an escape room?_

_If she’s not there I will just leave it in the mailbox._

_If they don’t have a mailbox, I can leave it with a neighbor._

_If the neighbor seems skeevy, I will just come back tomorrow._

_Tomorrow, I should’ve just waited until tomorrow._

Before Hades could spiral any further, he arrived at his destination. _Last chance,_ he told himself, but his legs had a mind of her own, once again he was a moth to this woman’s flame and it was like he was being pulled, unwillingly, to her house.

* * *

Persephone had woken up at 9:00 pm. _Ugh, now I am probably not going to sleep for the rest of the night._ She made her way upstairs after telling Hermes she was going to shower. As she stepped out of the shower, she realized how starving she was, her stomach was growling but she did not want to cook, it was past 10 p.m. and she knew that most places would be closed so she made a plan to hit up any of the food trucks downtown. She put on sweatpants, a cut off sweater and put her hair in two buns on the side of her head. She came downstairs to find Hermes turning off the game, he had his shirt hanging around his shoulders and his muscles were defined.

“Hey, want to get some food?” Persephone asked full of energy.

“Sorry Seph, I am super tired,” his eyes were heavy.

“Where is Artemis?” Persephone asked her tired roommate.

“My guess is asleep. She came down at like 7 got some water and went back upstairs, I haven’t seen her since,” he yawned.

Suddenly their doorbell rang, Hermes’ body got stiff as they both looked at each other, they normally did not have unannounced visitors at this time. Hermes walked around Persephone towards the door, his body seemed to have gotten into defense mode and his muscles seemed larger and flexed. “

Boss?” Persephone heard Hermes ask.

She looked around the corner and let out an inaudible gasp. _Hades?_ _What is he doing here?_ Hades had changed into a pair of black Chino pants and a crisp blue button up, the most casual outfit he had. _How does he look so incredible right now?_ _It’s 10 a fucking clock right now, how is it possible?_

Persephone started to feel the warmth that she had felt towards Hades earlier in the day. _No, control yourself_. She started to fidget - fixing her clothes, making sure her hair was in place.

Hermes must’ve read her mind because he asked the same question but formed differently, “Is everything ok?” which translated to, `What the fuck are you doing here at 10 pm’

Hades was surprised to see Hermes at the door, he stood their brows furrowed for a moment. Hades had no clue that his messenger lived with Persephone. “I am looking for Persephone,” his voice was deeper and full of seriousness, “she left this at the event last night and I have come to return it.”

He decided to not make note of how rude Hermes was being by not letting him in, as he looked into the house, he saw her. He drank the sight in, her black tights hugging her legs, her pink sweater stopped at right at her midriff showing her belly. She didn’t have the defined six pack that Minthe sported, but her curves completely complimented her, and her hourglass figure sent shockwaves throughout his body. Her hair wrapped into two space buns sitting high at each side of her head, and her smile radiated throughout the entire house. _Woah, she looks absolute-_

“Come in, Seph is right here.” Hermes interrupted Hades’ thoughts.

_Seph?_ Hades was starting to feel the rumbling jealousy as he heard Hermes refer to her this way, but it went away when he heard her voice, “Hades! Hi!” She beamed. _She has got to be the most adorable thing I have set eyes on._

 _  
_“Hey,” he croaked as he walked towards the living room sticking out his hand as he gripped the clutch. _Smooth, Hades…real smooth._ “I believe this belongs to you, the server at the event gave it to me last night and I forgot to tell you this morning.”

Persephone lit up, “thank you!”

Hermes was so tired that he did not notice the chemistry between the two. “I need to go shower. G’night Seph,” he kissed her temple as he hugged her from the side, her shoulder to his chest as she still faced Hades. “Later boss,” a tired Hermes went up the stairs.

Hades felt his stomach drop when he saw Hermes plant a chaste kiss on her temple. “I am sorry, I clearly walked into something here. I should go. ”

Persephone, who had been enchanted by his eyes, came to. “Huh? Shut up!” she shook her head and grabbed his arm, Hades felt like his skin was on fire where her hands rested. “I am really hungry,” she said completely ignoring Hades’ brooding, “want to hit some delicious food trucks?” Her smile was contagious as she headed towards the door dragging Hades behind.

“Sure,” he said, not really having a choice. He had never really been a fan of food trucks, but he would eat a dirty water hot dog if this woman asked. “But I drive,” he added.

* * *

There were about 10 food trucks lined up on a street, Persephone’s hand wrapped around Hades’ forearm as she pointed to each food truck explaining what each food truck had to offer.

“So, what do you feel like eating?” she looked up, staring deeply into Hades’ eyes. He had been watching her the entire time, unable to look away or even try to compute whatever she was saying.

“Whatever you want,” he responded, completely captivated by her. “I will do whatever you want.” Hades did not try to correct himself, he meant what he said and said what he meant.

They were completely enthralled, unable to look away. There were a million people around them, but they were the only ones there. There were a million sounds around them, but their heartbeats were all they could hear. Hades allowed his fingers to lace into hers and lowered his head towards her, resting his forehead on hers like he had done the night before. A feeling of wholeness, unlike they had ever felt before, filled their entire bodies. They could feel each other’s breath, their noses rubbed against each other and their lips barely grazed.

In that moment, where everything seemed to stand still, someone bumped into Persephone, shattering the illusion, a vision of Hades and Minthe earlier that morning flashed in her mind and she swallowed hard, cleared her throat and stepped back.

“Tacos,” she muttered. “Let’s get tacos.”

She let go of his hand, and the emptiness they both had felt before that mind-blowingly fantastic moment returned.

They both walked towards the truck and each ordered their respective tacos. Persephone smiled at the chef as she made conversation asking about his family, work and other things. _She couldn’t be more perfect if she tried, I am in way over my head._

They sat down in a near table. They had barely spoken since that moment, but they felt that nothing needed to be said. Persephone danced as she ate, and he couldn’t help but laugh. She looked up at him, so lovingly and innocently. “What?” she grinned.

“Nothing.” He looked down.

If he looked at her any longer, she might see straight into his soul, but she already had…and he had seen hers. The same thought crossed both of their minds, _I am in trouble; I am in a lot of fucking trouble._


	8. Nudist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief description of why Persephone is a vegetarian. It is not pretty, but I tried to make it as vague as possible...The "*" break it so you can skip it. Love love love you all.

Hades was in a haze watching her eat, he thought she looked incredibly cute as she danced with every bite she took. Persephone, who had previously been preoccupied scarfing down her 4th taco realized that the handsome man in front of her had barely touched his food.

“Do you not like it?” She asked, “I’m so sorry, I should’ve asked what you would want to eat. It’s just that this is the only place that serves a variety of vegetarian food.” She looked disappointed in herself.

“Oh, it’s really fine!” Hades waved her worries away. _I’d eat dog food if you asked._ “I’m just not really hungry. So, you’re a vegetarian?”

***************************************************************************************************************************

“Yes,” she replied. Persephone assumed he was going to ask why next and she continued, “I was at school one day, and I looked out the window and realized that a chicken had fallen out of the.... hmm what would you call those?”

Hades tilted his head not knowing what she was referring to.

“Chicken truck?” She shrugged not being able to find the word she was looking for and gave him a sideways smile.

_God, she is so freaking adorable._

_“_ Anywho, it was so fat from all of the hormones and preservatives that it couldn’t get up. I ran outside to help it, but it was too late.”

Hades shuddered pushing his plate away. _I think I just became a vegetarian too._

_****************************************************************************************************************************_

Persephone realized what she had done and looked mortified, “oh sugar snaps, I’m so sorry Aidoneus .”

He looked up at her. People barely called him by his birth name, and it sounded like the sweetest song coming from her lips.

“It’s ok.” He said as he took out a pack of cigarettes.

Persephone looked down and then to the sides. She had already ruined this man’s night by dragging him to dinner. Ruined his dinner by talking about dead animals, she was not going to ruin his cigarette break.

“You ok?” Hades noticed that she looked a little worried.

“I’m allergic to the smoke” she gestured towards the cigarettes.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Hades started putting away the cigarettes when she waved her hand at him.

“No, you go ahead. I’m going to go get us some dessert.” She beamed at him as she got up from the bench, she was sitting at one leg at the time.

_Damn, this girl can eat, where does it all go?_ He caught a glimpse of her full, round ass as she walked away, Hades nodded in understanding as he bit his lip. He looked down to his cigarettes and sighed _, you dumbass,_ as he put them back in his pocket.

Hades tried to follow Persephone through the crowd, but he was not able to find her. There were a lot of people and Hades attributed the crowds to the university being close by and all of the bars that were only a few blocks from the area. Hades made it back to the bench they had been sitting at, surprised to see there was no one sitting there. Persephone followed close behind… _that is a lot._

“So, I got us some churros and ice cream,” Persephone squeaked in delight. “I did not know what you would like so I got everything I love.

“You’re trying to give me a stomachache” Hades teased. “Don’t complain if I throw up all over you.”

Persephone laughed, “deal.”

“What is that?” He pointed towards the churros and ice cream.

“Please tell me you’ve had churros before” Persephone said in disbelief.

Hades shook his head.

“Oh my gosh, I am going to change your life!” She squealed.

_You already have._ Hades bit into the churro and pretended to be amazed, he didn’t necessarily have a sweet tooth, but Persephone was so excited he didn’t have the heart to tell her.

“SO, there is a bar about a block from here...” Hades said as he wiped his hand on a napkin, “want to get a drink.”

Persephone looked up at him as she was bringing a spoon of ice cream into her mouth, her liver would probably hate her tomorrow after drinking so much over the weekend but something about Hades made it impossible for her to say no.

“Sure.”

As they (Persephone) finished eating, they threw away all of their trash and walked towards the bar. At this point it was midnight and the nightlife booming with college kids and younger people making Hades feel out of place.

Hades walked them towards a bar called White Elephant, they had live music playing but it was quiet and intimate enough for them to continue getting to know each other. Persephone ordered a fruity pink drink and Hades a scotch. They sat in a round booth in the back where they could enjoy the music but still talk.

“Let’s play twenty questions,” Persephone was eager to get to know the man in front of her. His eyes somehow seemed bluer under the dimmed lights of the bar.

“Ok. start us off,” he bowed to her.

“When’s your birthday?” Persephone brought the straw to her drink.

“October 31st” he replied.

“That’s next month,” Persephone made a mental note.

Hades nodded. “When is your birthday?” _Smooth, ask her exactly what she asked you._

_“_ March 20th , what’s your favorite color?” she replied.

“Blue, what’s your favorite book?” he followed behind.

“The Iliad, and Electra” she made a face and he thought it was the cutest thing ever. What about yours?”

Hades thought for a moment, “The Odyssey,” he answered. “When I was a kid, my mother got me a limited-edition copy in Greek. I would read it at least once a month” He looked down at his drink, “that was until one day I got into a fight with Minthe and she decided to take it out on the book since she knew it was my favorite.” He looked up at her, her eyes were wide with hurt. “It’s ok,” he waved his hand at her, “I got another copy and still read it,” he shrugged, he was numb to the pain Minthe had caused.

Persephone felt like crap. _Shit! He looked really sad, way to ruin the evening Persephone._

“S _o_ , how long have you and Minthe been together” she swallowed hard.

“7 years,” he looked down, fidgeting with his glass.

“You guys make a beautiful couple,” she said.

He sucked in air and bit on both of his lips and nodded.

“You?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“Do you have a boyfriend, Kore?” he swallowed, afraid to know the answer.

“Do you want to get out of here?” She changed the conversation, there was obvious pain in her eyes and Hades did not want to pry.

“Yea.”

“So, do you have to go home?” she asked, shyly. “I mean, I slept all day after the brunch and I am not tired, you must be. Minthe must be waiting at home for you.” She bit her lip.

“NO!” he replied loudly. _Get a grip, that was way too eager…she’s going to think you’re a loser._ He cleared his throat, “I mean, I slept all day too. Minthe is not waiting for me. I have no plans.”

“Do you play video games?” Persephone’s wide eyes looked up at him.

“Do you have super Nintendo? I totally kick ass”

She laughed and shook her head. “I don’t think Hermes has that.”

_Why not make it more obvious that you are a dinosaur compared to her._

“Like movies?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Are you ok to drive?” 

Hades nodded.

“OK! let’s go home,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes and Hades felt a pull at his chest.

When they got to Persephone’s they started watching some classical movie, Hades wasn’t really paying attention. Persephone was laid out on the couch with her legs over his lap and he was trying incredibly hard to relax, _she is making this incredibly hard. Pun totally intended._

Something happened in the movie that made Persephone pout. Hades was staring at her discernably. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, feel her, do everything to her. Images flashed in his mind and he had to look away.

“You ok?” Persephone noticed his discomfort, “You look stiff…?”

_You have no idea….UGH_ , _stop being so gross!_

He swallowed hard, “Yeah. My n-neck is “stiff” .”

“Oh! Sorry!!!” She got up, “Here lay down, I’ll lay down on the other couch.”

_No, please don’t._

Persephone got up from the couch and walked to the other one. _Why didn’t I just lay on this couch from the beginning?_ She knew why. She needed to be near him, feel him. With an internal groan Persephone plopped herself on the couch.

* * *

The morning light and the distant sound of cabinets closing woke Hades up. His neck hurt. His back hurt. Muscles he did not know he had hurt. His eyes opened, the uncomfortable couch was a dead give away that he was not home. 

He looked over and his eyes went wide in disbelief. Persephone, who was laying on the couch across from him with her back to him, was wearing nothing but black boy shorts and by the looks of it, no bra. Hades felt his breath got caught. Her back flawlessly sculpted as the small of her back perfectly connecting to her ass, which was incredibly round and plump like a ripe peach. Her underwear mocked Hades with a peek of her ass cheeks. Hades felt his world stop.

_God, those curves should be illegal. Her ass looks so soft! I just want to bi-_

_“_ She undresses as the night goes on.” Hermes interrupted Hades’ thoughts. “She’s a hot sleeper.” Hermes threw a blanket over her.

_Did I just get caught oogling at Kore? Fuck!_

Hades did not respond, his eyes glued to her. Persephone had woken up and started rustling under the blanket.

“You’re lucky she’s even wearing any clothes,” Artemis’ voice snapped Hades eyes from Persephone. “Most of the times, she’s naked.”

A series of lewd images started playing in Hades' mind. _Stop thinking about Kore like this. It’s disrespectful. Plus, you have a girlfriend!_

“Persephone is a nudist” Artemis continued.

Hades brained short circuited as he brought his hand to his eyebrow. 

Persephone who was now fully awake and had wrapped the blanket over her body hiding it from Hades, shot her roommate a look.

“Sorry, a flower child,” Artemis moved her fingers as to quote flower child.

Persephone grinned at Hades, “Flower power.” She raised two fingers in a peace sign.

Hades whose brain had turned to mush and could not compute all of this information, cleared his dry throat, “I should go…m-my dogs.” His hand now rubbing the back of his neck.

He couldn’t string a sentence together with Persephone looking at him with only a blanket wrapped around her body, partially naked it inside of it. A warmth in his groin told him to move or his pants were going to betray him. Hades was moving like he was on fire, he quickly put on his shoes, and got gathered his wallet and keys. “I n-need to...umm…m-my d-d-dogs.”

He got up, and quickly made it to the door. “G-g’bye.” He said without looking back.

The three roommates looked at confused and Persephone simply shrugged.

Hades got in his car. _FFFFFUCK!_


	9. Interruptions

Persephone woke up in the middle of the night in a sweat. Hades was slumped over and looked incredibly uncomfortable, she went upstairs to grab two pillows but decided to make a quick stop in the bathroom. As Persephone peed, she looked down on her underwear and sighed, she was wearing a raggedy old underwear. _Good thing I caught it in time_ , _I need to change this underwear_. As much as Persephone did not want to admit it to herself, she did not want to run with the risk of Hades seeing her in fugly underwear.

_I’ll put on shorts and a shirt and WILL NOT lose them throughout the night, so he won’t see them. I’m changing them for myself, not him_...she lied to herself and grabbed the two pillows and headed downstairs.

Persephone placed the pillow on Hades’ couch and ever so slightly pushed the slumped man towards it so that his body laid straight on the couch, a more comfortable position she hoped. She went to her respective couch and watched him as she waited for her own sleep to come.

“Ugh,” Persephone heard Hades groan and watched him as he unhooked his belt buckle unbuttoning his pants, pulling down the zipper. Her eyes widened. Hades felt constricted and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt without opening his eyes; he was a master at this, he had fallen asleep drunk in his work clothes so often that this was a routine operation for him. Persephone watched him carefully, his barely visible chest rose and fell from his breathing sending a warmth to her core. _Cool it, bitch. The man has a whole ass girlfriend and you are in no position to be the other woman…oh, the irony..._ she closed her eyes tightly begging for her sleep.

* * *

“God, what the fuck am I doing?” Hades clutched the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles whitening as the obvious bulge in his pants gave away the fact that he was still thinking about a semi naked Persephone sleeping just feet from him. He drove away from Persephone’s house en route to his own, needing to get as far away from there as possible.

_I need this weekend to end_.

Hades raised the volume begging for any type of distraction, but his thoughts betrayed him as all he could think of was the black cheeky underwear she was wearing and her peeking ass cheeks. His bulge grew, and with it the need to release the tension mounting. _Fuck the speed limit._

* * *

Persephone shrugged as her roommates were glaring at her. She understood how bad it looked, she had woken up half naked with a man on the other couch, his shirt untucked with a few buttons opened and his pants unbuttoned.

“What the fuck Persephone?” Hermes broke the awkward silence.

Persephone shrugged again, embarrassed.

“Why did he spend the night?” Hermes tone gave away his jealousy flowing through him, his face was flushed, and his eyes were angry.

The question and tone upset Persephone; she was a single woman who did not owe anyone explanations. “We went out to eat. I asked you first, remember? You told me you were too tired,” she tried to remain cool, maybe she was overthinking it. “We ate, had a few drinks, he drove me home, I asked him to watch a movie and we fell asleep.” She stated, no sense of guilt on her tone. 

“You can’t just fucking invite someone you just met to sleep over our house, and lay half naked in front of him. Goddamnit.” Hermes slammed his fist on the couch cushion next to him making Persephone flinch.

“I’m gonna go,” Artemis said raising her eyebrows and pointing a different direction, “see a man about a drink.” Persephone shot her a look, pleading she stay, and Artemis twisted her face hoping that Persephone got the message, _I’m sorry but this is awkward and I’m too sober to be part of a lovers quarrel._

When Artemis was no longer within earshot Persephone allowed her rage to overtake her. “Oh! I’m sorry _**dad**_ ,” Persephone’s tone was rebellious, “I’ll make sure that I ask permission next time I _**ACCIDENTALLY**_ have a sleepover.” Her eyes narrowed, she had grown up with a controlling mother and had gotten out of a very controlling relationship and hated when people tried to control her, question her actions, treated her like a child. 

Persephone got up from the couch, the blanket still wrapped around her as she stomped her way up to her room.

“Y’know for someone that hates being treated like a child, you never stop acting like one.” Hermes yelled after her.

When she was out of sight his head fell to his hands. Tears were building at the corner of his eyes; the hurt was beginning to boil over and he couldn’t control it. Hermes kept his feelings for Persephone for at bay for 10 years, waiting for her to be ready, and any time he finally felt he had a chance someone would come in and swoop her away. 

_What the fuck, Hermes. What did you do?_ He questioned himself. 

Hermes saw the way that Hades was looking at Persephone while she slept, _I don’t stand a chance against him._ His hands balled up into fists, _I can’t keep doing this to myself. Fuck this_. He walked out slamming the door.

* * *

Persephone got in the shower still reeling and upset. _He’s just trying to protect you; he’s looking out for you_ she told herself to calm down. _I am not a fucking child. I do not need protecting and specially from Hades_ , a more sinister voice spoke.

Persephone smiled at the thought of Hades; the way that he stuttered when he saw her, his blushing face, she loved that he had that effect on him even if she did not want to admit it. Persephone’s mind wandered to the sight of him the night before, the same warmth returning. The way they had almost kissed, the way he spoke to her. The bulge in his pants this morning, she was responsible for that. Persephone’s hand slowly moving downwards, Hades incited a fire in her, and she was going to stoke it.

_What the hell am I doing? NO_ Persephone reprimanded herself as her hand was reaching her clitoris, she yanked her hand towards her loofah and started to scrub the anger and horniness away.

* * *

After having taken care of his “situation” (as Hades thought of it), a pang of guilt took over him. Hades immediately took out his phone and texted Amphitrite, within minutes received a reply that contained a picture of the jewelry she was wearing at brunch that Minthe seemed to have liked.

Hades forwarded the picture to his jeweler followed by a message “For Minthe.”

The jeweler knew what this meant, make it more expensive looking, just how she likes it.“I have something right now that she will like. Will send it over first thing in the morning,” the jeweler replied.

Hades fixed himself a scotch and collapsed into his couch, his best and oldest friend walked up to him. “Oh, Cerb…what am I doing with my life?” The large Great Dane tilted his head in understanding and put his paw on his human’s lap, a reassurance that everything would be ok.

* * *

Monday rolled around and with it a sense of security for Hades. Work would surely get his mind off of Persephone and he would soon forget about her. Hades attributed the success of his company to his workaholism, success was rarely achieved by those that were idle, and outside of the rare “sexcapade” with Minthe at the office (only when she wanted something), Hades was adamant about not having any distractions at work.

Hades stood in the elevator as Hermes rushed in, “Hold the elevator!” He called after the attendant. As soon as Hades saw Hermes enter the elevator his postured stiffened.

“Good morning Hermes,” his voice deeper, asserting dominance.

“G’Morning” Hermes replied, a tinge of annoyance present.

“I appreciate your hospitality yesterday. I did not realize you and Persephone were a coup-.” Hades let out, voice wavering at the thought of Persephone.

“First of all, Persephone and I are not together.” Hermes interrupted him. “We are simply roommates, ” he continued, anger now obvious in his voice but the statement made Hades feel....relieved?

“Secondly, I had no choice but to be hospitable. I was not aware that my **_roommate_** invited you over until after the fact.”

Hades clicked his teeth at Hermes. _Can this be considered insubordination if it’s not work related?_ He decided to ignore it.

“Nevertheless, I real-“ Hades said.

“This is me,” Hermes cut him off again as the elevators opened, walking out as Hades was mid sentence. 

_What! No, it’s Not_. Hades rolled his eyes.

Hades walked into his office and on his desk he saw a blue bag with white tissue paper inside of it. Hades pulled out a blue velvet box and in it was the necklace he bought, he stared at it. It was a gorgeous piece, an eternity diamond necklace with round cut stones sitting on white gold. _She will probably wear it to a fucking pool party_. Hades sighed closing the box. 

Minthe barged through the door as if she could smell the diamonds. The tall figure was giddy, and without saying one word to Hades snatched the box from his desk. Minthe let out a gasp as she saw the 10-ct. necklace and without missing the beat rummaged through the bag looking for something else, disappointed when she found nothing.

_She’s like a fucking vulture_ , Hades thought as he was unlocking his computer.

“Where is the bracelet?” She was irritated.

“Good morning to you too, Minthe. I am well, thank you for asking.” Hades said sarcastically, typing without looking up at his girlfriend. “You only asked for a necklace, and that is what you got.”

“What. The. Fuck. Hades,” she protested. “How am I supposed to ear **_this_** necklace without a matching bracelet? Are you fucking dense?” Minthe hissed at Hades. 

“I don’t know, Minthe. Wear one of the million fucking bracelets I’ve already bought you,” he snapped. “Next time be clearer in what you want, I’m not a fucking mind reader. Now go fucking work, the phones have been ringing since you’ve been in here.” Hades tone was indignant, he was tired of being treated like a credit card.

_7 fucking years of this. I can’t take it anymore_

The modelesque woman turned on her heel and stumped out of the office towards her desk, answering the phone.

Within seconds she was ringing Hades, “your brother is on the phone,” she said.

“I can’t answer right -“ Hades was replying but his PA/girlfriend had already transferred the call. Hades pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yo,” he heard Poseidon on the other line. Hades sighed in relief, he hadn’t spoken to his brothers since brunch and he didn’t quite feel like explaining why he freaked out to Zeus, but he knew Poseidon did not care.

“Poseidon” Hades replied.

“Hey, man. I know we haven’t spoken since Saturday and you left before I could tell you, but Trite and I are throwing our annual Fall party in 3 weeks, on the 20th. It’s 70s theme, at a rolling rink. ”

“P,” Hades called his brother by his childhood nickname. “I don’t think I can-“

“Make sure you mark it; you can’t miss it.” Poseidon interrupted his older brother. “Trite would kill me. She almost had my head last night when you texted her and I told her I forgot to tell you.”

“I’ll see what I ca-“

“Hey, I gotta go. Make sure you’re in a nicer mood at the party though. Don’t want a repeat of Saturday. Lates” Poseidon giggled before hanging up.

Hades hung up dumbfounded, _Why the fuck is everyone interrupting me today_?

* * *

Persephone sighed as she pulled into yoga. She needed this, her body and mind needed this. She waited for her best friend Eros to pull up, they both agreed to get there a little early so that she could give him a rundown of what happened during the weekend. Eros was tall, light brown hair with blue eyes and an incredibly fit body. He spent most of his time working out and most of his money on looking good; if you could picture the most gorgeous/perfect human being in the world, they could not rival Eros and Persephone loved that he was as gorgeous on the inside as he was on the outside. People often thought that Eros was “a lot” but she thought he was just perfect.

Persephone recanted the events of the weekend, her eyes pleading her best friend for advice.

“Seriously, why does anything interesting happen when I’m not there?” He ignored her pleading.

“I know Hades, my mom and him ran in the same circles…total zaddy,” her best friend continued. “A total step up from that roach you used to date, but he’s got some issues, one namely being a trailer trash dump fire, grade A clinger….I mean, girlfriend.” Eros turned up his nose, “she is _**THE**_ textbook definition of a sugar baby - zero class and split ends.”

“Yeah, well that still doesn’t make me feel good” Persephone responded. 

“I know! You should totally steal him away." Eros continued to ignore her, "I don’t see him turning _**you**_ down. You’re a filet mignon and she’s a total hot dog, emphasis on the dog.”

This was Eros' idea of advice, and Persephone knew he was trying to make her feel better. “I mean, you totally have Ares in the palm of your hand. There’s only one person that’s been able to do that, and you know my mom has been on #1 on Olympia’s top 50 most beautiful 20 years running.”

“Ok, time to go in,” Persephone veered the conversation a different way, she did not want to hear how Eros’ “cougar-milf” mom had hooked up with one of her closest friends.

*****

Amphitrite walked up to the pair as they were rolling up their mats. “Sephie, sweetie, HI!!! ” she said air kissing Persephone on each cheek, very European-like. She turned to Eros, extending her hand “Amphitrite, but you can call me Trite,” her voice was flirty.

“Eros,” he replied as he kissed the back of her hand, never breaking eye contact.

“I told Sephie that you are the most gorgeous man ever,” Amphitrite giggled.

“Seph, you failed to mention this when you were telling me about your weekend,” Eros said tilting his head, never taking his eye off the green-eyed beauty he just met.

Persephone rolled her eyes.

“I was headed to get some tea, do you guys want to join?” Amphitrite asked the pair, but she was really just asking Eros.

Persephone cleared her throat, “actually, we were going to go meet Psyche. Right, Eros?”

“Psyche?” Amphitrite stood a little straighter, eyes still on Eros.

“My girlfriend,” Eros smiled at her.

“Oh,” Trite said seductively. “She can join too, I don’t mind.” 

Eros smiled widened, excitement running through him.

Persephone groaned as the pair kept eye fucking each other. “Fine. Let’s go,” she said indignantly.

As they got their teas and sat, Eros and Amphitrite kept whispering to each other. Eros had texted Psyche, but she declined since she was on call and wanted to stay at the hospital, she asked that he had fun but to call her if he was planning to have “lots of fun” with Amphitrite. 

“So, Sephie.” Amphitrite ended her flirting with Eros and welcomed the third wheel to the conversation. “I am having 70s themed party on the 20th at a roller rink, do you think you guys can make it?”

“We will be there,” Eros replied before Persephone could.

“Good. Make sure Psyche comes too,” Amphitrite winked.

Amphitrite’s phone dinged, she looked down. “Sweeties, I have to head out. My husband is headed home and wants to eat…me,” she giggled. “Ta.” She kissed Persephone and Eros once on each cheek and walked out, her hips swinging as if was on a runway.

“I LO-VE that woman,” Eros declared.

Persephone rolled her eyes.

* * *

Three weeks went and came without a hitch. Hades plan to hyper focus on work and ignore any thoughts about Persephone were easier each and every day. Well, not really but he would never admit it otherwise. The same went for Persephone and she spent a lot of time meditating and doing yoga, as per Eros advice since he was a sex therapist after all. Persephone had explained that she could not stop thinking about Hades one night during dinner, and her best friend’s exact words were “meditation will help, since you refuse to diddle your skittle like a motherfucking adult.” Persephone rolled her eyes at him; he was probably right, but she refused to masturbate to some else’s boyfriend, so meditation it was.

* * *

“You are coming to Trite’s party with me, right? It’s tonight.” Hades asked Minthe, bracing himself for disappointment.

“Did you get me purse I wanted?” She asked, inspecting her nails.

“Yes,” he sighed. “The store is having it delivered.”

“Well, I guess I don’t have a choice,” she hissed as turned on her heels, flipping her ponytail as she left his office. 

****

“C’mon Minthe, answer the phone.” Hades was getting inpatient 

**_It’s Minthe, I obviously don’t want to talk to you. Leave a message_**.

Hades hung up the phone and quickly texted her. 

**Hades** : Where are you? I am outside.

**Minthe** : Out with Thetis.

_Fuck_!

**Hades** : I thought you were coming to the party.

**Minthe** : Now, why the fuck would I want to do that?

**Hades** : I got you the purse you asked for. You said you would come if I got it.

**Minthe** : Yupp, I got it today. Kind of lost your bargaining chip there....and here I was thinking you were a businessman lol.

_Fuck it. Fuck her. I am done_

Hades called her again, no answer, this time he left a voicemail. “Have fun with Thetis **_Tadpole_**. I am fucking done. We are through.” With that he threw his phone towards his backseat and sped towards the party.

* * *

Hades drank his whiskey as the music boomed, and the people were roller blading enjoying themselves in a way that Hades hadn’t in a long time. Lights of different colors were flashing given the party a discotheque feel, food being passed around by servers wearing bell bottoms. Hades hated every moment of it. 

“Brother,” he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Poseidon wearing a red shirt, beige bell bottoms, rainbow suspenders. “Fuck Hades, you couldn’t even dress up for a theme party?” Hades was wearing his suit from work.

Hades shrugged, “you asked me to be here and I am. I never said I was coming in a costume.”

Zeus had joined his brothers rolling his eyes. Zeus was wearing a white bellbottom jumpsuit, sunglasses and purple afro wig. “Every party has to have a pooper, and it’s Hades….every.single.time.”

“Fuck. Look,” Poseidon changed the conversation, pointing towards the entrance.

There stood Persephone, her hair large, styled in tight curls falling down her back and a sparkly clip holding one side. She was wearing vintage high waisted pink shorts that had a white stripe running through the edge, and a white tight crop top which stopped right above her belly button. Persephone was standing with a tall man, wearing a mustard and brown stripped high-waisted, bell bottom pants, a mustard shirt and brown leather jacket and belt. Not only did this man's outfit look pristine, but Hades had to admit that he was probably the best-looking man he had ever seen. He looked down at his drink embarrassed at the thought and upset that they make an incredibly good-looking couple.

“Is that Persephone?” Zeus asked, whistling.

Hades shot him a look.

“Yeah. That’s Eros, Aphrodite’s kid... The sex therapist” Poseidon answered. Hades groaned, he recalled Eros texting Persephone’s phone. The name looked familiar, but he never put two and two together.

“Get this,” Poseidon continued. “Trite started hanging out with them 3 weeks ago, ever since then she comes home wanting to do all this freaky shit with me. She also came here talking about she wants to become a nudist, turns out that little minx” Poseidon pointed at Persephone, “is a nudist,” he said raising his eyebrows at his brothers.

Hades felt his heart stop. 

“That girl has to be a fucking freak in the sheets,” Zeus said.

Before Hades could berate his youngest brother, he heard a voice...“You dirty old geezer,” Ares squeezed Zeus' cheeks with one hand before wrapping an arm around each of his uncles with a slap, putting his entire weight on their shoulders. “Who’s the freak?” Hades’ eldest nephew asked as he looked around the party. 

“Persephone,” Poseidon gestured towards where she was standing.

“Nope.” Ares responded, taking Poseidon’s drink. “Persephone isn’t like that.”

“What do you even know” Zeus asked.

“I just know,” Ares stated matter of factly sipping from the drink he stole from Poseidon. 

“Turns out the girl is a nudist.” Poseidon wiggled under his nephew’s arms.

“I know but look, Persephone is not that kind of girl.” Ares walked around in order to face his uncle and father. “She’s a virgin. Saving herself for marriage,” he said as he grabbed Hades’ face in both of his hands.

Hades felt his heart stop, his stomach do summersaults, his legs give out, his breathing hitched and his brain short-circuited. 

“Looking dapper as always uncle Hades.” Ares planted a kiss on his uncle’s forehead before turning and running towards Persephone sneaking at her from behind and picking her up, her legs flailing, as her giggles cut through music and pierced Hades' heart. 

_O-oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart always breaks for Hermes.
> 
> Poseidon's outfit inspired by Fez.


	10. Sex Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not super happy with this chapter and might rewrite it.

“Do you think he’ll be there?” Eros asked as he curled Persephone’s hair.

“I wouldn’t doubt it, they are family, ” she responded, putting on her makeup paying more attention than she usually does. “I’m going for Trite though, not to see him,” she lied. “I haven’t even thought about him at all. I was just briefly infatuated.”

“Mhmmm,” Eros gave her a side smile.

“What?” she snapped, her nerves on edge at thought of Hades being there.

Eros’ hands shot up in defense, “you can lie to me girl, but you can’t lie to...” he said as he raised his eyebrows and pointed towards her panties with both of his index fingers. 

Persephone sighted.

“I’m nervous around him,” she blushed, “even thinking I’ll be around him makes me nervous. Is it wrong that I am jealous of his girlfriend and secretly rooting for them to break up?”

“No. It’s not wrong at all, but you have to be honest with yourself or you’ll shut down again.” Eros placed a hand on her shoulder. “Besides, I am all for you finally letting your freak flag fly,” he hugged her shoulders tightly from behind.

“I just…I don’t even know him that well,” she murmured.

“Sometimes all it takes is one look, Seph.” Eros turned her around as he teased her hair.

“One look and you’re connected for life, soulmates.” Persephone’s best friend put the final touches on his masterpiece….errr, hair

“Ok. I am going to go get dressed, BRB.” He threw her a kiss over his shoulder as he walked into her bathroom.

Persephone got dressed and waited for her friend, rolling her eyes - _Seriously, how does he take longer than I do._

When Eros finally walked out of the bathroom he gaped at Persephone “O-M-G Seph you look like a sex doll.” He turned her around, “seriously, I might get laid by association.”

Persephone smiled as her best friend who was awaited a compliment in return, she rolled her eyes, “you know you always look unnaturally hot, why do you need me to tell you?”

Eros giggled as they walked out of her room and eventually her house.

_****_

Eros and Persephone walked into the party as the music boomed, it was yet another fancy parties with serves and a lot of booze. _This family sure loves to party._

Persephone took in the tastefully done room, it was dark, but technicolor disco lights bounced off the disco balls that were situated throughout the entire floor. The tall booths had a lava lamp as center pieces, and the floor….

_There he is._ Persephone caught eyes with Hades as she looked around, her breath caught somewhere in her throat. She squeezed Eros hand who was waving over at Amphitrite.

_Ok, Kore. Be casual. Be cool, he’s just a guy._

Persephone tilted her head and shot Hades a smile, praying whatever she had done had looked somewhat cute. Hades immediately looked down to his drink and then up at Ares who was talking to him, purposefully avoiding Persephone.

_Cool. He just totally dodged me._

Persephone could hear Amphitrite asking her something, but her ears were ringing heat spreading across her chest, she couldn’t understand why Hades deliberately ignored her.

“Helllloooo? Earth to Sephie,” Amphitrite snapped Persephone back from her thoughts.

“Sorr- Ahhh!” Persephone squealed under Ares’ strong arms.

“You are a vision, ” Ares whispered into her ear drowning out her own giggles.

Even if the attention wasn’t coming from the guy she wanted, Persephone had to admit that any male attention felt nice...especially after being cheated on.

“Let’s go skate,” she grabbed Ares’ hand when she noticed Hades’ eyes on her, leaving a hot trail where they laid on her body.

——-

_She looks incredible. I wish it was me hugging her, my hand in hers. I wish she was min-_

“Yo, Hades!” Poseidon’s voice broke his thoughts. 

“What was that?” Hades turned to his brother.

“Brother, your eyes are about to burn a hole into Persephone.” Poseidon smiled. “Why are you looking at her so intently?”

“She’s nice, huh?” Zeus smiled curled up, almost an exact replica of Poseidon’s.

Hades couldn’t keep it in anymore and before he knew it his words left his mouth like vomit, “I haven’t been able to think straight since I fucking met her. ” Hades finally let out, like a breath he didn’t realize he was holding since he met Persephone. “She’s perfect, beautiful, smart. The idea that she would even notice me is absurd,” Hades gripped the bridge of his nose. “But those legs, I literally want to live between her thighs.” He let out a groan.

“Looks like you got some competition,” Zeus smiled like the cat that got the canary as he gestured towards his son and Persephone.

“Look, brother, if you like her...” Poseidon kept on

Hades rolled his eyes at Zeus’ comment and interrupted Poseidon, “even if by some miracle she would consider me, I’m old enough to be her dad. Literally. I’m older than this one,” his hand lifted towards Zeus, “and he’s got a son her age.” Hades was talking more to himself than his brothers, a conversation he had been avoiding since meeting the long-haired beauty.

“Ok? So, this one and Hera have been making kids since they were 15, literally.” Poseidon interjected.

Hades shuddered remembering the beating Kronos was giving Zeus when he found out about Ares. Hades and Poseidon jumped in taking some of the beating themselves because they were sure Kronos would kill Zeus. Hades remembers the reason for every scar he received defending his brothers, and he wore them proudly.

“I’m like 12 years older than Trite, age ain’t nothing but a number brother.” Poseidon slapped his brother’s back, “besides, she’s been hanging out with Amphie and I’m telling you man, she’s way mature for her age.”

“Plus, I still got my breakup with Minthe to deal with. I’m way too damaged,” Hades sighed into his 4th glass of scotch.

“Ok, I am tired of Hades’ incessant brooding. Call me when you get a pair,” Zeus walked away, leaving his brothers behind shaking their heads.

“Hades, I’m not trying to tell you what to do but get to know her, you’ll be surprised.” Poseidon slapped his brother’s back one more time and left to meet his wife.

*****

Whatever Hades was discussing with his brothers made him look miserable. Ares turned Persephone around so that now she was skating with her back to Hades, she looked over her shoulders, he was finally alone and without thinking she turned and started skating towards him.

“I’m going to get a drink,” she called behind her.

*****

“Y’know, I thought there was a dress code,” Persephone stood behind Hades.

Hades whipped around, a smile too big took over his sad face, “suits are always in style.”

“On you, they are.” Persephone let out without thinking. _Shit_. She does a lot of things without thinking when it came to Hades.

“Oh really?” he chuckled into his drink as she blushed deep red. _She’s so fucking gorgeous_.

“You look…” Hades stopped, thinking carefully making Persephone raise an eyebrow in anticipation.

“Sufficient.”

“Ha,” Persephone feigned offense. “You are like, 75 % scoundrel.”

Hades clutched his chest, “you hurt me, sweetness.”

“I’ll have you know I was told I look like a sex doll.” _God, Persephone where is your filter? Could this be anymore mortifying._

Hades choked on the drink he had brought to his lips. _She has to know what she is doing to me. She has to be doing this on purpose_.

As Hades was trying to formulate a response, he was saved by Zeus, Ares and Poseidon.

Ares wrapped his hands around Persephone from behind, “I gotta go flower.”

Hades clenched his jaw and clutched his glass tighter, praying it didn’t break.

“You look absolutely stunning,” Ares whispered into Persephone’s ear, his eyes locked with Hades’. Ares planted a chaste kiss on Persephone’s temple and bid the whole table adieu.

“So, Persephone, you and my son…” Zeus started.

“Ares is just a flirt; he loves the attention.” Persephone interrupted Zeus, shaking her head at Hades before turning to Zeus. “It must run in the family, huh?” 

She smiled at the blushing brothers, all three averting her eyes.

_My family is always ruining everything._

Poseidon cleared his throat, “Seph, you know that Hades here plays a mean chess game.” Poseidon who knew a few things about Persephone from Amphitrite was trying to help his brother. Poseidon eyed Hades, _here is the bone, take it_

“Is that right?” Persephone lit up, “Why didn’t you say anything last time? I was Olympia’s national chess champion 3 years running?”

“Didn’t say anything last time? You guys have been talking?” Zeus eyed his eldest brother with a gotcha smile.

Hades blushed and gulped down his drink, he was getting drunk, he could feel it but before Hades could respond Amphitrite walked up to them.

“Seeeeeph!” Amphitrite hugged Persephone making Persephone scrunch her noise at the smell of alcohol.

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” she slurred. “and sexual,” Amphitrite whispered loudly into Persephone’s ear as she wrapped her arms around Persephone’s waist holding both of their bodies together tightly. All three brothers stared at the women with gaping mouths.

“Ok,” Persephone smiled as she pulled away from Amphitrite’s grip making her stand between the tall woman and Hades.

All three brothers stood there, eyes wide and mouths open for a minute before Poseidon came to, “A-A-Amphie dear, let’s go get you some food.” Poseidon held his wife’s hand knowing they were going to do some role playing tonight, “you,” he pointed at Zeus, “let’s go.”

“Wh-”Before Zeus could finish the sentence, Poseidon pushed Zeus, “let’s go.” 

Persephone and Hades stood in silence for a second. Hades gulped down another drink, liquid courage coursing through his veins.

“I’d like to amend a prior statement,” Hades slightly slurred. “You don’t look sufficient,” he got closer, “you are gorgeous, absolutely ethereal.”

“Yeah, Ok.” Persephone rolled her eyes, trying to play off the warmth that was pooling at her center.

“Do you want to get out of here?” The liquid courage spoke, and Hades was not complaining.

Persephone furrowed her brows.

_Fuck, I completely screwed up_

“T-t-to get some f-food…” Hades mind sobering a little.

Persephone bit her bottom lip. _This is a horrible idea_. 

”Sure.”


	11. boo boo kitty

**PREVIOUSLY:**

“Do you want to get out of here?” The liquid courage spoke, and Hades was not complaining.

Persephone furrowed her brows.

_Fuck, I completely screwed up_

“T-t-to get some f-food…” Hades mind sobering a little.

Persephone bit her bottom lip. _This is a horrible idea_. 

”Sure.”

———

“I-I j-just have to let Er-" Persephone stuttered, but before she could finish she noticed that her best friend was desperately rolling towards her. 

“Petal, you have to help me...” Eros desperately got out through heavy breaths, completely missing the handsome man behind Persephone. “Amphitrite is literally hunting me like I am a piece of meat,” his eyes widened in desperation, “I promised Psyche no funny business, but Trite told me she was going to eat me…and I believe her.”

Eros’ eyes finally fell on Hades before Persephone could articulate a sentence.

“Oh, boo boo kitty, you didn’t tell me you were talking to someone,” Eros tilted his head with a devious smile. “Hi Hades,” he waved with three finger.

Hades raised his glass, “hello.”

“I was going to go find you. Hades and I are going to go get some food, wanna join?” Persephone’s trembling hands held Eros’ who kept his devious smile and eyes on Hades.

“Oh, is there not enough food here?” Eros teased.

Persephone was going to answer but closed her mouth in realization that her best friend had a point. She racked her brain for an excuse when Hades irritably answered, “not anything to my liking.”

_I guess I’ll put up with him if it means more time with Kore,_ annoyed that his dinner plans went from a couple to a throuple, but he would take any time he could spend with Persephone.

“Oh.” Eros voice turned almost diabolical, “and will Minthe be joining us?” Eros rested his hands on Persephone’s shoulder turning her around towards Hades. Eros knew that Persephone had not thought this through and would overthink the entire night in morning, hating herself.

Persephone’s eyes went wide as she whipped around, _sugarsnaps, I forgot about Minthe._

Hades set his eyes on Eros. _You little motherfucker._

If looks could kill Eros would be buried 6 ft under. 

“No,” Hades cleared his throat as he tried to calm down. “Minthe is somewhere, I don’t really know or care where.”

Persephone noticed how his face and tone hardened at the mention of Minthe. _It’s not my business, we are only friends. BUT friends ask each other stuff, right? Like Eros would tell me._

Eros made note of the tension emitting from Persephone’s shoulder, he gave her a little squeeze, _don’t overthink it petal_.

Eros squeaked when he saw Amphitrite out of the corner off is eyes, “Ok, I will order us a car.”

“I can drive. I drove here and I am **NOT** leaving my car.” Hades finished took down the rest of his drink with one gulp, his cheeks and ears blushed. 

Persephone and Eros eyed each other. “Yeah, I look too damn good to die today, so you’re not driving,” Eros snatched the keys from Hades’ hand. “So, I had two drinks and can’t drive, how about you boo boo kitty?”

Hades grimaced at the nickname; he was so tipsy he couldn’t hide his true feelings.

“Haven’t had a sip.” Persephone responded as she took the keys from her best friend.

“Then it’s settled, Let’s go!” Eros grabbed Hades and Persephone by their hands and trying to pull them out of the building before Amphitrite could reach them.

“Huh, no one is driving my car,” Hades murmured under his breath.

“Seriously Petal, you look amazing tonight. Don’t you think so Hades?” Eros asked as he took off his roller skates. 

Hades blinked rapidly, “y-y-yeah, she looks great.”

“Great?” Eros scoffed, “she looks like what an orgasm feels like.”

Hades stopped dead in his tracks, his breath got caught somewhere in his chest, hands and legs trembling. _If they only knew how I’ve thought about making Kore orga-…STOP! You’re a fucking dirty old scumbag._

“OK!” Persephone interrupted, “I am right here, and I would like to be treated with a little respect.” Persephone was deeply embarrassed; she knew what Eros was doing but she had self-respect. 

As the trip reached Hades’ car he complained again, “seriously, no one drives my car except me.”

The two best friends got in the car with Persephone in the driver’s seat and Eros conveniently got in the backseat, completely ignoring Hades. _She looks so good in my car._

“Are you getting in? Or are we leaving you behind?” Persephone pouted, curls falling around her face.

_Damn, could she be any more adorable?_ Hades let out an exasperated fine, “But I get to pick the restaurant!”


	12. Eyes on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just getting the courage to start writing again...

Hades kept a keen eye on the road as Persephone and Eros conversed about some show that Hades couldn’t even try to understand, and while Hades was secretly delighted to spend some time with Persephone (for reasons he had yet to figure out)...her driving made him incredibly nervous.

Hades gripped the sides of his seats when Eros asked if they would be ok with Psyche meeting them at their destination. Hades couldn’t even think straight, let alone respond, as Persephone manically whizzed through traffic in his incredibly expensive car.

“Of course!” Persephone turned her face towards the backseat where her best friend was sitting making the car swerve to the right.

“EYES ON THE ROAD!” Hades yelled, instinctively slamming his hands on the dashboard which made Persephone and Eros straighten up like two kids that had just gotten yelled at by their dad.

“S-Sorry,” her voice was small. Her bottom lip formed a pout, and did he see….tears? Hades immediately felt a pang in his chest. _Great job asshole, you scared her._ In his defense _,_ there are 4 things Hades valued above all others: his dogs, his life, his cars and his business; Persephone was endangering two of these things in one night. If he was tipsy before, her driving surely made Hades sober up

“N-n-no, I’m sorry. I’m not used to others drive my car.” Hades immediately hated the way he said _others,_ he knew deep inside Persephone wasn’t just anyone, much less an other. _She’s still a stranger_ , Hades felt disgusted by the thought and chastised himself for all of these conflicting feelings.

In an attempt to calm down, Hades caught himself studying Persephone - her hair styled in large wild curls pulled back to the side with a small clip that we adorned with a pink butterfly, similar to the ring he gifted Hebe the night he met Persephone. White shimmery eyeshadow decorated her eyelids, blush set on her cheeks accentuating her freckles and shimmering lip gloss that somehow made her already kissable lips look even more kissable. Hades would vehemently deny any dreams he has had about kissing those same lips for years to come.

“Thank you for saving me from Amphitrite, Hades. If she didn’t get me, Poseidon surely would have.” Eros let out, desperate to fill the awkward silence with any nonsensical conversation.

“I didn’t save you from anything, I was simply hungry.” The older man responded quickly turning his face towards the window, his voice was tense having been caught ogling Persephone.

_Great, are you dead set on being an asshole today?_

“T-thank you both for accompanying me,” Hades cleared his throat in an attempt to soften his voice “t-to dinner.”

Hades knew that he had to work on being more personable; he was used to business – cut and dry, and since his relationship with Minthe felt like business, he didn’t bother to try to change..until now.

Persephone’s eyes were on the road but Hades caught a glimpse of her smile. It would take Hades a long time to learn that it was ok to be vulnerable, a lesson he would later attribute to his time with Persephone.

They pulled up to one of Hades’s favorite restaurants and he immediately became self conscious, _what if she doesn’t like the food? It’s too small, I should’ve picked somewhere fancier._ He eyed Persephone for any sign of disgust, one that he had so often experienced from Minthe anytime she was dissatisfied with anything he chose. Nothing. There was nothing there, but the most genuine smile as she pulled her the edge of her shorts lower to her thighs in a quick shimmy. Hades felt himself internally groan, and quickly turn away. _Get it together, creep!_

“You guys go ahead,” Eros waved them towards the restaurant, eyes glued to his phone. “I’m going to wait for Psyche out here.”

The pair shyly walked towards the door, Hades held it open and Persephone couldn’t help but notice that he had rolled up his sleeves as his hand held the door causing his forearm to flex. She swallowed thickly. Her eyes continued to take in the man in front of her, he was indeed a fine specimen, tall strong and… _gosh, those eyes…those lashes…_ as soon as her eyes fell on his lips, Persephone felt an intense heat spread through her body. _What. The. Hell. Is. Happening!_

“After you,” Hades said after a few seconds, not being able to contain a shit eating grin . _Was she ogling…him?_

“Huh?” Persephone was brought back to reality. “Oh, thanks.” She shook her head, keeping it down as she walked past him, catching a whiff of his cologne. _Oh gods, he even smells sexy._

Persephone took a few steps into the restaurant. It was a diner that looked like they had stepped back in time, rather appropriate considering what she and Eros had been wearing, she looked around; it was quaint, not fancy and felt warm.

_“_ You can sit wherever you like,” Hades whispered right in her ear casing her to jump.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” he laughed.

Persephone gave him a playful slap on his bicep, he quickly grabbed her hand making her flush. Hades held on to her hand for a few seconds…A few glorious seconds….

“That booth,” she said, snatching her hand away, her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest onto the floor. 

“Ok,” Hades tried to shake away the emptiness he now felt, following the pixie woman through the diner 

“So what’s good here?” Persephone asked as she slid into the booth she had picked.

“Uhh, they have amazing waffles,” Hades rubber the back of his neck as he slid after her. Now that he thought about it it was rather childish to have picked this place. “Sorry, I don’t know why I thought breakfast for dinner was a good idea.”

“Are you kidding? Breakfast for dinner is ALWAYS a great idea!”

“Yeah?” He turned to her.

She nodded excitedly as she looked up at him.

_Gosh, I could get lost in her eyes forever_. Hades internally thanked whomever was responsible for this beautiful being deciding that he was worthy of her smile. He felt a wave of courage. _It’s now or never._

“Kor-“

“Guys, over here!” Persephone stood and waived at the couple walking in.

_Great_.


End file.
